Sin of the Father version 2
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is an AU future look of the families that developed in a Bam RPG that focuses on their kids as teens. When one teen of the group has problems everyone else has to find ways to cope. This is a cowritten story between anoter writer and myself.
1. Punk's Prologue

Note: This is a co-written story written by me and my friend Punkofatomboy. It started out to be her own story but then we clicked with something and decided to write the story together, alternating on chapters. However this is not the original story; it is the alternate version.

**Punk's prologue **

"Jacey will you get the fuck out of my room?" The dark haired 14 year old narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her tight fitting purple top. "I said get the fuck out of my room!" Her 16 year old brother yelled and then threw a large hard covered book at her. She retreated out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm telling Cole you're shooting up again!" She yelled at the closed door. No response came from inside. Jacey brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes and went downstairs. "Cole?" She asked beginning to search the house for her eldest full brother. "Cole?" She asked a little louder going threw the house and then outside. She began to cry softly as she walked up one of the ramps set up in her backyard. She set on the edge and dangled her legs over the side. "God, why does he have to shoot that shit?" She asked out loud. "Dad and Mom told us over and over how bad it is. They told us what they went threw. Why is he being so stupid?" She looked up into the blue sky.

Jacinta Rose Novak pulled her knees up to her chest and wiped her dark brown eyes before burying her face into the backs of her legs and crying more. She didn't know long she wept before she left warm hands on her shoulders. She looked up and into the face of another of her older brothers. "Jeremey." She said softly wiping her eyes once again. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Jeremey Branden Novak replied with a slightly cocky tone. "Dunn just dropped me off." He sat down next to his sister. "What's the matter?" He looked at her, his dark eyes meeting hers. They both had their mother's dark brown eyes, but Jeremey looked more like their father only he had their mother's straight jet black hair, and Jacey looked more like their mother with their father's curly dark brown hair. "I won't tell Mom and Dad."

"He-he's shooting up again. I went into his room looking for my element hoodie and I saw him with the needle in his vein. He promised us he stopped! He swore to Cole in blood he stopped!" Jeremey wrapped his arms around his sister. "Cole even went in and took all his drugs and needles. Why the hell did he have to go and get more!" Jacey sobbed into her brother's shoulder. Jeremey hugged his sister tightly, a feeling of betrayal seeping into his heart.

"Did Cole say when he would be home?" Jeremey asked his sister once her sobs had quieted. She pulled back and shook her head. He sighed and stood up pulling her to her feet. They walked down the ramp together and went inside. "It's after 5 now. The demo must just be getting over." Jeremey looked back at his sister. "I'm starving."

"Dad said they would get dinner after Cole's demo." Jacey and Jeremey sat down at the dining room table. Jacey looked up and wiped her eyes again. "Maybe you should go check on him."

"I'm not going in there while he's high. If he wants to stick a fucking needle in his arm and get fucking high he doesn't need me checking on his ass." He vented. But he immediately regretted it as his sister crumbled to tears again. He sighed angrily and put his head down on the table. His phone rang just then and he picked it up. "Yo." He paused and looked at Jacey who was looking at him questionably. "Hey Josh, how's England?" Jeremey kept looking at Jacey as he spoke to their half brother. "Yeah Jacey's right here." He said after a few minutes and handed the phone to his sister.

Jacey burst into tears as soon as she heard her eldest brother's voice. "He's shooting up again." She sobbed, "He doesn't care about us or anyone or anything but his drugs." Jeremey got up and left the room going into the living room. He threw himself down on the couch and sobbed.

"Jey." Jeremey looked up after awhile and wiped his eyes taking the phone back from his sister. "Lets get the table ready for dinner, they'll be home really soon now." Jeremey nodded slowly getting up and following his sister. Jeremey started to set the table as Jacey lit the candles. In the Novak household candles were used more then lights these days. Their mother was very much into 'dark stuff' as their dad described it. To the Novak kids it didn't bother them that the inside of the house was either painted black or dark blue or there was one of their parents sponsors names plastered across wall paper. The floors were either black carpet or black marble. The bathroom, the kitchen, just about everything thing like that was done in black marble. The couches and chairs in the living room were black leather and there was a lot of medieval type lighting and other things. And of course heartagrams were everywhere. "What are you looking at?"

Jeremey snapped out of daydream and looked at his sister. "Just spacing out." He said. Then they heard their mother's lambo pull into the driveway followed not long after by the sounds of their parents and two of their older brothers. "What's for supper?" Jeremey called.

"Pizza, chicken wings, and salad. Oh and mountain dew and Pepsi, and red wine." Cole said coming in with a grin. He was sweaty, his normally spiked black hair lying down in front of his blue eyes. His black cargos and black t-shirt were rumpled and he threw his board down and kicked off his black adios. "I need to take a shower though before we eat."

"Red wine? You must have done really good then." Jacey turned around in her chair and looked at her brother. Cole nodded. And started to go upstairs. "Wait." Jacey got up and went after him.

"What's going on Jacey?" Cole Vincent Novak looked at his little sister. Her face told it all. His eyes narrowed. "Chris!" He called for his younger brother who had gone with him.

Christopher Ryan Novak looked up from where he had sat down just moments before. He looked at Jeremey and then bolted up from his seat and ran upstairs. "I'm gonna kill him."

Jacey sniffed and looked away. Cole pulled her into a rough hug. "Go downstairs with Jeremey." Jacey left and Cole looked at his brother. "Corey is such a fucking idiot. I can't believe he is fucking shoot up again." Cole Chris and Corey were triplets and Corey Benjamen Novak was the youngest. Chris nodded in anger. They talked in hush voices because their parents had come inside. Cole and Chris finally knocked on the door to Corey's room.

"Corey open up." Chris said. The door unlocked and Corey stood before his brothers. He looked haggard coming off his heroin high. Chris and Cole took one look at each other and shoved him into the room. They stepped in and locked the door behind them. "Look asshole. We told you what would happen if you did this again." Chris fumed.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do? Tell Mom and Dad on me?" Corey smirked going over to the bed and laying down.

"Dam straight." Cole went over to the bed and wrenched his brother from the bed. He grabbed and held one of Corey's arms tightly and Chris grabbed the other arm.

"Fuck you guys!" Corey yelled. "You can't do this." He kicked and cussed as Cole and Chris brought him downstairs. The yelling brought Branden and Jade Novak, their parents. Jeremey and Jacey weren't far behind.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade demanded looking at her sons." Cole, Chris, let go of him." She crossed her arms. She knew something was going on, and she already had a good idea what Corey had done to make his brothers act this way. Her dark eyes searched her son's face.

"Mom, Corey's been shooting heroin for the past 3 months." Cole said his eyes meeting those of his mother's.

"He's lying!" Corey yelled.

"Wanta bet?" Chris shot back.

"Boys. Stop." Novak demanded. He looked at his wife and she looked back. They went over to Corey and pulled his arms to them. They each pulled up one of his sleeves while he tried to pull away from them. They looked at him and let go of him. "Corey Benjamen Novak!" Novak yelled. He raised his hand and smacked his son across the face. Jade turned around and smacked Novak.

"Don't hit him."

"Why not Jade he deserves it!"

Jade sighed looking at her husband and shaking her head. "Chill, okay?" She went over to Corey who was curled up crying. She put her arms around her son.

"Mom I can't stop." Corey sobbed. "I've tried. I've tried so hard."

Jade held her son. "It's ok Cor...It's gonna be ok."


	2. Pippie's Prologue

**Pippie's Prologue**

_The school counselor peered down over the top of her glasses at the three of them. She glanced at the computer screen for a second before looking at the two parents sitting across from her._

"_We do enjoy having your daughter, Dusti, at this school. She's a great student, gets along well with the other kids and the teachers."_

"_But?" Bam asked_

"_It is concerning us over her sudden personality changes. The fighting, yelling at teachers, sudden outbursts in class…"_

_Seven year old Dusti Margera-Franks sat with her head hanging shamefully as the counselor talked about her to Bam and Jimmy._

"_Dusti." Jimmy stated, looking at her_

"_What?"_

"_Dusti." Bam said, firmer, causing her to look up_

"_You never told us about this stuff. Why are we finding out about it now?" Asked Jimmy_

_She shrugged "I forgot."_

"_Dusti you didn't forget. You should have told us about this."_

"_Sorry…"_

_Jimmy looked at the counselor "What have these fights been about? Do you know?"_

"_Well… from what I do know, the fights have mainly been about the two of you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Some of the other kids have been picking on her for having two fathers. The most recent fight was over the fact that Dusti claims that," She paused and cleared her throat before motioning to Jimmy "You gave birth to her as well as her younger brothers."_

_Bam and Jimmy shifted in their seats. Bam looked her directly in the eyes._

"_You act like there's something wrong with that, Mrs." He glanced at her name plate on her desk and looked back at her "Kearns."_

"_Well Mr. Margera-Franks, that's just absurd. Clearly she must be making it up to compensate for some sort of home troubles."_

_Jimmy arched an eyebrow and sat up straight._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Sir, fighting like this, and that story that your daughter made up usually indicates something happening at home. Most likely with the parents."_

"_Our daughter is not making that up. And we assure you that what goes on at our home has nothing to do with how she acts in school." Bam said_

"_Mr. Margera-Franks you can't tell me that you're going along with Dusti's bizarre claims."_

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Kearns, but would you care to see my c-section scars? How about my medical records?" Jimmy asked with a scowl_

_She stared at him half in disbelief for a moment._

"_Uh, no thank you. That won't be necessary."_

"_Then next time you shouldn't assume that our daughter is making something up because of her horrible home life, which she doesn't have in the slightest." Bam said, his anger rising_

"_I'm terribly sorry; I stand corrected."_

_Jimmy stood up and placed a hand on Dusti's shoulder, having her stand as well._

"_If you're going to blame a child's parents or home life, every time that child tries to stand up for themselves, then you're not doing a very good job as counselor."_

_Bam stood by Jimmy "Our family has always been a very loving one. We all look out for each other, through the good things and the very worst things. Sure we tend to swear, we argue, we have our dramatic moments, but what family doesn't? We don't encourage fighting when it comes to our kids, but we try our best to teach them the right way to stand up for themselves. If Dusti has been getting into fights, then that has nothing to do with us or how we've raised her."_

"_But than you for your concern. Now go find some other kids' parents to blame for their problems." Jimmy added right before the three of them exited the office._

Growing up has always had moments like that. People never understood my family's "situation". The "situation" being, I and my little brothers Jack and Jordan have two male parents. Two male, famous parents. Not only that, but there are people who still can't fathom that my brothers and I were not adopted or conceived through a surrogate. Let that sink in a little bit. Exactly. Our father, Jimmy, physically had us. Still not getting it? He is the only man around, which we know of, who has the ability to bear children like a woman. Yeah you've got it.

What may be considered to be "absurd" "sick" "unheard of" "unholy" and many other words we've heard over the years is just perfectly normal to me and my family. I grew to understand that very few couples in out family and amongst our closest friends are "standard" straight couples. Well, make that couples who are one man and one woman. Can't exactly call my Aunt Jade and Uncle Novak a "straight" couple since Uncle Novak was once in a relationship with my father, Bam. Amongst my closest friends, Andy Dunn-Raab, and Aila and Hanna Valo Vuori have two fathers. Andy, unlike me and my brothers, was conceived through a surrogate. Aila and Hanna, who are sisters, were conceived through two separate one-night stands around the same time. And though none of us have witnessed it, Andy says his fathers are also nudists. My cousin Corey, though he never came out to anyone, we're pretty sure is gay. Or at least bi-curious. And yet all of this is very normal to me and the rest of my family. However not everyone outside of our family is so understanding nor do they accept it very easily.

Just to catch you all up, I am Dusti Michelle Margera-Franks and I am 15 years old. But just Dusti will suit me fine. My fathers are Bam and Jimmy Margera-Franks (otherwise known as Bam Margera and Jimmy Pop. Yes the very same). I, as previously stated, have two younger brothers; Jack Gavin and Jordan Daniel, who are 12 year old twins (and two of the biggest pains in my ass). My uncle is Jess Margera and my cousin, his daughter, is Ava Elizabeth Margera. My aunt Kelly died when I was a baby. Ava is five years older than I am by the way. We hardly see or hear from them any more. And then there is my Aunt Jade and her husband Branden… well everyone calls him by their last name; Novak. They have five sons and one daughter. Their oldest son, Josh, is actually biologically Brandon "Dico" DiCamillo's son. Then there are the triplets; Cole, Chris and Corey. They are about a year older than me. Cole is an awesome skateboarder and is about to go pro. Corey… well he had problems. Drug problems. I learned about Corey shooting up through Chris. Where was I? Oh yeah. Next in line is Jeremey. He is just a couple months older than me. And then there's Jacinta. She's 14 years old and the perfect blend between her parents. Phew. And that was just the Novak side of our family. Going back to my friends, whom might as well be family.

Andy Dunn-Raab is also 15. In case you couldn't tell by his last name, his parents are Ryan Dunn-Raab and Chris "Raab Himself" Dunn-Raab. People think his family is weird because he wears clothes all the time while his gay parents are nudists and have a pet monkey named Diablo Innocente a.k.a. Diablo. Yeah… gay nudist parents with a pet monkey. And he's completely unfazed by it. He just shrugs and goes "Could be weirder". Then there's my Finnish friends Aila and Hanna Valo Vuori. They're also 15 years old, and are half sisters… sort of. Aila is the daughter of Ville Valo, formerly of HIM and Amy DiCamillo and Hanna is the daughter of Jussi69 of the 69 Eyes. Aila and my cousin Josh are technically cousins since her mother is the sister of Josh's biological father. Yeah…

That's the majority of my family. We're a real-life soap opera. There's the almost non-stop drama that began before I was born, everyone sleeping with everyone else, people getting pregnant and losing babies, people dying and coming back to life… We're one big crazy ass fucked up family. And I wouldn't want to change it for anything.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By Pippie

(Dusti's POV)

I had been sitting at the dining room table doing some homework for a while. I was working on some dumbass book report on my laptop, or at least trying to. I kept getting distracted from it. I didn't really feel like typing it for one thing but it was due the next day. And then I got a phone call from Aila. Even though she's mainly in Finland she's one of my best friends. Our phone conversation lasted about an hour and then I went back to working on my book report. Well I tried to get back to work on it. Jack and Jordan decided to come into the room and sit across from me. They were annoying the hell out of me because they were half talking and half signing to each other. I forgot to mention before that Jordan has a little over 50 hearing loss so we communicate with him partially through sign language. He and Jack tend to sign partly in signs that they made up. They refuse to tell any one else what they're signing. It's "a twin thing" they say.

I looked up from my computer and glared at them when they started laughing. They signed to each other, of course saying something that I didn't know. I knew it had to be something about me because Jack motioned towards me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted and signed at the same time (I didn't really need to sign since I was plenty loud enough for both of them). This only caused them to laugh some more "Dad!" I called out

"What?" Bam answered

"I'm trying to work and these nidiots are in here just to annoy the shit out of me!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know!" I huffed "Tell them to cut it out?"

Dad laughed "Jack! Jordan! Cut it out!" They just laughed. Dad laughed again "Sorry, Dust, I did all I could. You're on your own."

I groaned, ready to strangle someone or throw my computer at them. The twins continued to talk and sign, knowing it was annoying me. I rolled my eyes and tried to type. Jack came up to me and stood as close as he possibly could without actually standing on me. He leaned in close, staring at my computer screen.

"Whatchu doing?" I shoved him away "Well that's not very nice, sis. I only asked you a question." He looked at Jordan "Did you see that?"

"She's a bitch." He half signed

I groaned "Fuck off!"

"Ooh… testy." Said Jack

"Must be the time of the month." Added Jordan in sign language

"Jordan I know what you just said you dumbass. And for your information it won't be my time of the month for two more weeks."

"Ew! I didn't need to know!" Jack shrieked with his ears covered. Jordan just laughed

"Would you two leave already?"

They gave me a Nazi salute and left the room in giggles. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before staring at the computer screen. I was getting a headache from the twins and my report.

"I hate little brothers." I grumbled to myself "I especially hate book reports."

I continued to stare at the screen half hoping that the report would type itself if I stared long enough. I gave up and decided to actually try typing. I only got three letters typed when my cell rang. It was Chris so I answered it.

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Am I bothering you right now?"

"Nah. Just trying to finish a gay book report for tomorrow. Why?"

"I have to talk to you."

"About what? And please make it short because I'm low on minutes thanks to Aila."

"It's about Corey."

I sighed having a feeling what it was "He started again didn't he?"

"Yeah… He promised Cole he wasn't going to do it any more. He even got rid of his needles and everything."

"Shit…" I felt like I was going to cry and I could tell by the sound of Chris's voice that he felt the same way "Did… did you see him doing it?"

"No but Jacey did. We had him tell mom and dad. Dad got so pissed that he hit him."

"Oh fuck… What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure. Mom and dad are talking to him about it right now. I heard them mention rehab."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I could not stand the thought of my cousin in rehab. There was no way I was going to be able to tell my dads about this.

"Listen, Chris, I'd really love to talk to you longer about this, but I really have to go."

"Yeah of course. I'll call you later."

We hung up and I sat there motionless just thinking about everything. Tears began to roll down my face as I thought about Corey. I quickly wiped them away in case someone came into the room and then I tried to work on my report some more.

(Andy's POV)

I opened my eyes after a short nap and two little eyes were looking directly into mine.

"Diablo!"

I shoved him off of my chest and sat up. Who needs an alarm clock when you have a pet monkey? I glanced at my clock and groaned softly before getting out of bed. I brushed Diablo's hair off of my shirt as I walked out of my room. I hate it when Diablo sheds. His hair gets everywhere. Worse than a dog or a cat. As I reached the living room I looked up and saw my dads fondling each other on the couch. I covered my eyes and groaned.

"Jesus Christ! No one needs to see that!"

They pulled apart and looked at me.

"Oh sorry Andy." My dad, Chris, said

"We didn't know you were up." Ryan added

"Well I am now." I took off my shirt and tried to shake the rest of the stubborn monkey hair off and then put it back on "Great. I have to go to work and I smell like monkey and have Diablo hair all over me. Whose bright idea was it to get a pet monkey?"

"Hey it was either a monkey or an elephant. And no one wants to carry a shovel around when they're taking an elephant out for a walk." Chris said

I rolled my eyes "Yeah whatever. If one of you is going to give me a ride to the skate shop, I hope you'll at least put pants on this time. The lat time I was dropped off at work was embarrassing."

My dads laughed and simply said "sorry". Ryan stood up and started to go into his and Chris's bedroom.

"Don't worry, I'll put pants on. I might just throw on a shirt as well just for the hell of it. How does that sound?"

"Great. Whatever. I don't care. Just as long as you have pants on I'll be happy."

Lord knows I love my dads. But sometimes I wish they didn't choose to be nudists. It wouldn't be so bad if they stopped forgetting to put something on before they go out in public. Thank God they stay in the car when they do; but it's still really humiliating if we happen to be around my friends or people from school. But what can I do about it?

After my dad, Ryan, dropped me off at the skate shop I started to get to work on a couple displays. Sometimes I wonder why I still bother to show up for work since I'm lucky if I get paid. But it gives me something to do. I stood behind the counter after setting up the displays and realized that besides my boss and one customer, I was alone in the store with nothing to do. Sundays are so slow that I have no idea why the store even opens. I stood there behind the counter spinning a wheel with my fingers and sliding it across the top of the counter. The bell above the door chimed when someone walked in which caught my attention.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." I smirked "Long time no see, Cole Novak." We laughed over that statement. It was a sort of running joke among me, Cole, and other people in the store since Cole was always there "What do you need today, Cole?"

"Are any new decks in?" He asked, coming up to the counter

"Uh… no sorry. We should be getting some on Tuesday though."

"Oh ok."

"Is there something else you need?"

"Actually I could use some wheels."

I turned to the shelves behind me and reached for a box of loose wheels. I sat the box on the counter in front of Cole.

"How about those? Those good?"

He began to rummage through the box and picked up a couple wheels to examine them.

"What else you got?"

I looked at the shelves again and then pulled down another box. Cole began to look through them and picked out some.

"Great thanks."

"Want me to ring them up for you?"

"Just keep 'em by the register. I have to look around a bit."

I grinned and took the wheels from him "Alright. Anything in particular?"

"No. I'll find something when I see it."

He walked away and began going through the store. He could go through the store blindfolded and know exactly where everything was. I pulled up my stool to the counter and started flipping through a skate mag. After a little bit I lifted my head when I heard a strange sound. I heard it again and looked toward Cole's direction and realized that the sound was Cole quietly whimpering. He was shaking like he was trying not to cry as he stood in front of the display. I stood up and slowly went over to him. Trying not to startle him I called his name before genially placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from me.

"Don't touch me, Andy."

"Sorry…" I stepped back "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I uh… I gotta go."

He turned around and hurried over to the door with his head down.

"What about the wheels?" I called out

"I'll get them later!" After that he was out the door as is someone o something was chasing him.

I was left stunned, looking at the door. I never knew Cole to be like this and it worried me. I usually feel out of the loop over things like this. Because if something is bothering Cole then he'll let his brothers and sister know and then they'll let Dusti know and she'll probably pass it along to Hanna and Aila. Those two usually know about things before me and they're in a whole nother country. I've gotten used to being the last to know about things that happen in my friends' lives.

I knew that I would eventually hear about whatever was bothering Cole, plus I was in the middle of a shift. So I wasn't about to go after him. I walked over to the counter and picked up the wheels that Cole was going to buy. I set them aside and put masking tape over them. On the tape I wrote in marker "Reserved for Cole" and then sat on my stool and went back to my magazine.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Punk

(Cole's Pov)

I couldn't get home fast enough. I want to say literally, but since I was driving my mother's Mercedes while I saved up my money for a car of my own, I tried my best to obey the speed limit. I wanted to slap myself for breaking down right there in the middle of the skate shop. And Andy had seen me! I hated letting people see me cry, in fact there is only one person on this planet I will let myself break down in front off, and that person was in England.

When I pulled into the driveway I basically sat there for a good twenty minutes and just cried. I cried over Corey shooting up again, over Josh not being around, over not seeing Aila. I cried because with Josh gone, I was the oldest, I was the one who had to be there for my siblings; I had to be the leader. It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and I hated it. I should be used to it; Josh hasn't lived with us since I was 6. It's a long story, that involves death and super natural aspects that make it sound like a science fiction story, but basically Josh is supposed to be only 5 years older, which makes his real age 21, but he's been 18 until he actually turned 18, yeah I really don't want to explain it, but that's why he hasn't been living us, he moved around a lot, lived under a few fake names, now he can be Josh Margera Novak again, but he still doesn't live with us. He has his own life in Europe, and he likes it.

I got out of the car and went inside. Dad and Mom were gone, but I figured that since the lambo was gone when I pulled in. Chris was working, and Jacey had probably gone with him, since he works at Hottopic and Jacey is shopaholic even though she'd never admit it. Actually I'm surprised we don't own a Hottopic by now, we're all in there at least once a week, they sponsor me and they used to sponsor my mom before she shattered her knee 3 years ago and decided to give up skating professionally for a while.

"Jeremey? Corey?" I called walking into the living room. Jeremey was laying on his stomach on the floor typing. He looked up but didn't say anything. "What are you doing?" I needed someone to talk to, and I was hoping Jeremey would too. He looked up again but didn't say anything. I sighed and started to go upstairs.

"Dad and Mom took Corey to the doctor." I turned around and looked at Jeremey. "He-he's gonna go t-to rehab." His face had gone red and he was starting to cry. "They-they said he could be gone 3 months." He started to sob. I rushed down and gathered up my little brother. I held him in my arms as he cried." How-how are we supposed to deal with this?" He pulled back and looked at me. "Cole, what are we supposed to do?"

I shook my head and hugged him. "Jey, look rehab is gonna help Corey. He's gonna finally be clean...we're gonna finally have our brother back, and not the heroin addicted asshole." I told him that, but I really didn't know if I believed it. "Come on; let's get out of here for a while. We can go skate." I got up and pulled Jeremey to his feet. He finished what he was working on and ran his laptop back up to his room. I sighed.

(Jeremey's POV)

I grabbed my board from my room and came downstairs. Cole was waiting for me and we went outside together. I wiped my eyes as we climbed up the ramp. I really couldn't believe this was happening to us. It's not fair at all. So much shit has happened over the years, and now this. I was pissed at Corey for fucking up, and I was pissed at the world for everything else.

Cole looked over at me before we dropped in. I didn't look back. I tried to just concentrate on skating. No, not even that, just on what was in front of me, my body didn't need instruction on what to do anymore, it had been given instruction since I was 3. I cleared my mind the best I could as I skated, trying to suppress the emotions that threatened to over take me. My only thoughts became the feel of the wind on my body, the board beneath my feet, and the awareness of the ramp and the air.

When I finally stopped to cool down I watched Cole. I knew he had let himself go the way I had done, hell he was the one who taught me how. Watching him always reminded me I wasn't the best, hell he made me seem like a 2 year old compared to what he could do. But I didn't care that he was better, that he was sponsored, even though people try to say I should be. I don't know how many times I've read on message boards and in magazines where people accuse my parents of favoring Cole over us. It's not true, not at all. Yes, he is the up and coming second generation skater boy, and mom's personal way to show up uncle Bam, but my parents support all of us. They support Josh, whatever he's doing in Europe; they support Chris's college ambitions, and Jacey's dream of being a singer. They support me, even though I don't know what I want to do in life yet, and they support Corey, even after this.

Thinking about that made me feel better. And it made me realize that my parents haven't given up on my brother, and I shouldn't either. I looked at Cole as he finished up and skated onto the ramp. He stepped off his board and playfully punched me. "You okay, Jey?" He looked at me and I smiled softly with a slight nod. Cole's phone started to ring and so did mine. I climbed down from the ramp and went to answer it.

"Hey Mom." I said answering after checking the caller id. "How's Corey?" I asked in a low voice. Mom was crying on the other end, I knew even though she tried to make it sound like she wasn't.

"Your Dad and I are gonna go over to Jimmy and Bam's for a while, are you still at home?" I answered I was and she continued. "We already called Chris and Jacey and they should be home in a few hours, we'll try to be home by then..."

"Mama, that's fine, but how's Corey doing?" I heard her cry some more I felt terrible. "Mom, please. I want to know."

"He's going threw some pretty heavy withdraw right now, Jey. They're gonna keep him in the hospital for two days and then transfer him to rehab..."She started crying some more. I heard Dad in the background hang up and say something to her. I guess he was talking to Cole. "He's hurting, he's gotten violent even." She was crying harder.

"Oh Mom, I-you can call me back or I'll just wait until you get home." She mustered something that sounded like "I'm sorry and I love you" and I said it back before hanging up. I stared at my phone and then felt Cole put a hand on my shoulder. I sniffed about to cry again. "Did daddy tell you?" I looked at Cole and he nodded. I let a few tears fall and Cole hugged me. I couldn't believe this was happening to us.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By Pippie

(Jordan's POV)

I lied on my bed with my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so no one would bother me if they came into my room. At that moment the only one I would "wake up" for was my brother. Aunt Jade and Uncle Novak have been here talking to my dads about Corey. I didn't want to be around any of it so I went into my and Jack's bedroom. I wouldn't be able to hear anything in there, especially with the door closed. I was sure Aunt Jade was crying and Uncle Novak was really upset and that meant he'd yell at any one for the slightest thing. I could not stand to hear any of that stuff so I had to try to block it out. The only possible way I could block anything out is if I go to a place where I wouldn't be able to hear what was going on. Sometimes I'm glad I have hearing problems.

Someone came into the room, but with my eyes closed I didn't notice until they were by the bed. They sat down by me and placed a hand on my leg.

"Hey Jordan…"

I opened my eyes and sat up "Hey Jack."

"I know this really sucks but you can't just hide in here from it."  
"I can and I will. There are certain things that I'd rather keep myself from."

Jack sighed "Yeah I understand."

"Are they still here?"

"Yeah they are."

"Is Aunt Jade still crying?"

Jack nodded solemnly "But she's calmed down a lot."

"What about Uncle Novak?"

"He hasn't yelled at any one in a while."

I sighed in relief "That's good."

"I saw him go outside to smoke though."

"Oh man…"

Back when my sister and cousins were babies, Ville had lung cancer and almost died. That's when Aunt Jade and Uncle Novak decided for good that they wouldn't smoke any more. They didn't smoke for a long time after that. But every now and again, when he's really upset about something, Uncle Novak will sneak a cigarette. It usually takes a lot for him to smoke though. This thing with Corey really has him upset and stressed out all the time. My cousins have said before that when he's really angry he'll get a little violent. When he's like that he'll usually his once and then stop, but he says at the time he doesn't realize what he's doing and he always regrets it afterwards. That's why I can't stand to be around him when he's yelling at people or to the point where he feels he has to smoke.

Jack put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I placed my chin on his shoulder and we both sighed. No matter what the situation is Jack and I have always been able to comfort each other. We've always been there for each other and stuck up for each other. My relationship with him has always been deeper and more special than my relationships with any one else. If I didn't have my twin brother I don't know if I would have been able to survive this crazy family. I don't think he could have survived without me.

(Jack's POV)

After leaving my bedroom I sat on the steps looking down towards my dads and my aunt and uncle. I just sat there quietly observing the scene from afar. They probably knew I was there but they didn't make it seem like they did. My dads sat across from Jade and Novak, looking very serious. Uncle Novak was leaning forward with his head down and his hands in his lap. Aunt Jade sat looking away from everyone, wiping the last of her tears away. She kept picking at herself, fumbling with her clothes and hair. My dad, Bam, said something softly to Novak, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Dusti came into the room with a glass of water in her hand. She walked over to Aunt Jade and handed her the water and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jade nodded and softly thanked her before sipping on the water. My dad, Jimmy, looked up towards the steps where I sat and motioned for me to go over to him.

"Where's Jordan?" He asked when I got there

"In our room. He doesn't want to come down."

Jimmy nodded "I know this is very upsetting but I really wish he'd come down and be with all of us."

"He's scared." I said softly

"Of what?"

I paused and then looked him in the eyes. I wondered if I should try discretely motioning over to Uncle Novak.

"Of… the yelling…" I whispered

He let out a slight sigh and then nodded his head. I could tell that he understood what I meant.

"Jack you know everything is going to be alright." I nodded slowly "Jordan should know that too. This will all get better. Corey is going to get better; he's in a good hospital. They're taking great care of him."

"I know." I said softly "Corey's not what Jordan's worried about."

He started to stand up "I'll go talk to him."

"Dad, I'm the only one he'll talk to right now. And he said he's not coming down until Aunt Jade and Uncle Novak leave."

Bam placed a hand on Jimmy's back "We can talk to him later." Jimmy nodded

I glanced over at Jade and Novak. Novak was looking down and Jade looked at me sadly. I gave her a nod and then she grinned slightly. I could tell that she had forced it but she was trying to let me know in her own way that she was going to be okay. For a really long time, longer than I can remember, there have been all kinds of drama in my family. But we've always pulled through even the toughest times. It does get difficult whenever we hear out family drama and other news broadcasted on the TV or plastered all over those damn tabloid papers. But that's the price you pay when you're in a famous family. We've just learned out own ways of dealing with it. Sometimes fans of my dads or my aunt and uncle or whoever, complete strangers, will come up to me and Jordan or Dusti or my cousins, or even Andy, and try to be all sympathetic and ask us how we're doing. It's annoying and kind of creepy sometimes but we try to be polite and try not to let it bother us. But sometimes I wish my family and friends weren't famous.


	6. Chapter 4

Note: This is where the alternate version really begins.

Chapter 4  
by Punk

(Chris's POV)

"Jacey, you've been walking around this store and in and out of the dressing room 50 times. Plus you've been around the entire mall twice." I looked up from my Kerreng magazine and smirked at my little sister. There was already a pile of clothes on the counter and 4 more bags behind it, and she wasn't even done yet. Jacey's face turned red as she added a black mini skirt and a red and black t-shirt to the pile. I smirked again. "I'm kidding." I'd rather see her in shopaholic mode then breaking down. Right now we were the only ones in the store.

Kinda odd, because you'd think with me, Chris Novak, son of Branden and Jade Novak and nephew of Bam Margera and Jimmy Pop, behind the counter people would be lining up just to see me. Heh, well okay, I sound pretty conceited. But hey, I wouldn't mind if a bunch of rocker chicks in short skirts and fishnets came in and leaned against the counter or just happened to bend over in front of me pretending to look at stuff on bottom shelves. I'm a 16 year old guy for crying out loud. Sadly girls seem to line up more for Cole then for me, and he's got a freakin' girlfriend. I guess they think Cole is the type to run around just 'cause his girlfriend lives in Finland. I still don't know what makes him so much more damn attractive. We look exactly the same! Must be the whole skater thing that the girls are attracted to; that and the fact that he tends to wear black eyeliner and nail polish sometimes. Well all three of us have that tendency but not nearly as much as our mom and sister. "Jacey, grab a couple bottles of the black nail polish over there. It's been a while since we had to get some more so I had to dig into mom's bottle the last time I painted my nails."

Jacey smirked and grabbed three bottles. "That's 'cause Cole ran out and kept forgetting to get more. I cleaned my bottle out too." That statement made me laugh. Cole hardly ever goes through a bottle of nail polish by himself, unlike Jacey and mom. "We gotta remember to send Corey some, and eyeliner too." I nodded feeling my eyes start to well at the sound of his name. Cole Corey and I are close. Maybe it's because we're triplets. We can read each others minds, feel what the others are feeling. Me especially, being the middle I'm the most empathic I feel the most. It's no secret we're very much alike physically even now. Like I said the three of us wear black nail polish and eyeliner from time to time, we all dress in dark skater clothes, we all skate of course, Cole's just better, we tend to wear close to the same outfit every day too. Like today, I'm wearing a dark red Element sweatshirt, a pair of black Tripp pants with red stitching, and adios with red laces. Cole had been wearing a blue Element tank top under a black long sleeve button down shirt (with the buttons undone) and black Tripp pants with blue stitching and adios with blue laces this morning. And Corey, he'd come down before I left, he was wearing a long sleeve purple Element t-shirt, adios with purple laces and black Tripp pants with purple stitching. I looked down at my arms briefly, I got bit by something on my wrist and it itched like hell, which usually meant my brothers had some sort of thing on their wrists too. I sighed, I already guessed Corey must be enduring an IV, Cole's latest skating injury was probably what was bothering him.

"Chris, stop spacing out!" I looked up at Jacey. She had just dumped some money in the cash register and was bagging up her stuff. I looked at my watch. "I'm hungry and your shift is over in 10 minutes. It's pizza night, lets go home." I nodded. Luke was just coming in to take over for me anyway. Jacey picked up her bags and I followed her out of the store.

(Jacey's POV)

Chris didn't say much as he drove us home. Not that I really expected him too. I knew the deal with my oldest brothers, I know how bad this is fucking with Chris. He sat there for a minute when we got home. I sighed softly and got out. I started getting my bags and realized how much I had actually bought. I shook my head. I had a real shopping problem. But given what had just happened to us, I'd say I'm allowed to blow 500 dollars and stuff I'll probably only wear once. Oh well, I can give some stuff to Aila and Hanna when we go to Finland next month.

"Jacey."

I got in the door and shrieked. "Josh!" I dropped and my bags and ran to hug my eldest brother. "Josh what are you doing here?" I pulled back and looked at him grinning. He smiled sadly.

"I figured this is where I need to be right now. But, I'm not so sure everyone is gonna happy to see me as you and the guys are." Cole and Jeremey walked in just as the door closed and Chris walked over to hug Josh.

"Dude, what's up?" Chris grinned and then looked at Josh and then over to Cole and Jeremey. They both were looking away. Jeremey was chewing on his lip. Something he did when he was nervous. "What's going on?"

"Amy's here. She's in the living room." Cole told us. My face lit up and I quickly ran into the other room to see Amy. I'm probably the only one who really likes her. "Jacey." Cole Jeremey Josh and Chris were coming after me. I stopped seeing Amy sitting on the couch. She smiled sadly seeing me and got up.

"Hey Jacey. Hey guys." I walked over and hugged her. Pulling back I glanced down at her stomach. She put her hands on her pregnant belly and I turned around. "I think we need to talk before Jade and Novak get back." Jeremey sank down in a chair and Chris and Cole leaned against the wall. Josh put his hand behind his head. I looked at my brothers and sighed softly.

"Dad's gonna freak the fuck out again." Cole groaned. "Josh, I love for coming home, but why couldn't Amy stay in England? I really don't want to hear Mom and Dad fighting tonight." Josh sighed. "I mean, come on this really isn't the best time for them to have to deal with this."

"Deal with what? The fact that they have a grandchild on the way?" I looked at Cole. "Really, I mean I know Dad is against Amy, and I know she isn't exactly a favorite among the rest of the family, but come on. Josh is here. That's all that should matter."

"I'm with her." Chris spoke up. "This thing with Corey has them both fucked up, it has us all fucked up. At least this is something to get their minds off everything." Chris turned to Josh and Ava "Hey do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" They shook their heads. I looked at my brothers and my brother's girlfriend. Cole sighed and finally nodded his head. Jeremey slumped down in his chair and sighed.

The thing about Josh's girlfriend, in case you couldn't tell, is everyone in my family besides me can't stand her. For one thing when Josh met her a few years ago in England she was still 15 years old. Now she's not even 18 years old yet and she's pregnant. I have a sneaky suspicion that Josh might not be the father. The fact that Josh and Amy had slept together long before she turned 18 makes my mom and dad not like them being together. But other reasons why my family doesn't like her is because she turned out to be a compulsive liar and she's a bit of a schizophrenic. Not only that, but a lot of people said that she runs around on Josh. Josh refuses to believe that she's ever cheated on him. Also once she found out who Josh was related to she took it upon herself to take advantage of him and the rest of us trying to get money. I guess she decided after a few failed attempts to get money from us that my dad would be the easiest target so she figured out his bank code and stole a large amount of money from his account. Josh said many times that he'd repay Dad even though he believes that it wasn't Amy who took the money. Josh and Dad have always had personal problems between them but when Josh determined that Dad was lying about Amy being the one who took the money, the two of them blew up at each other and things between Josh and Dad haven't been the same since. No one has ever been able to figure out what Josh even saw in her to begin with and we may never know. I don't entirely like all these things about her that are supposedly true but I try to find good things about her to like.

"What about her family?" My question was left unanswered by the sounds of the front door slamming. Mom and Dad were home.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

By Pippie

Note: hempeä means sweetie, I lempiä te means I love you, and Hei means hello or hi.

(Aila's POV)

I screamed in Finnglish at my sister and chased her out of my room. She knows just how to get on my nerves and when she gets on them she doesn't budge off of them. Even though we're the same age sometimes it's like she's still two years old. I went back to packing my bag before I sensed someone looking over my shoulder. I glanced back and saw Hanna staring at me.

"I can't believe you're just running off to America like this."

I stood up straight and looked at her "I'm not running off to America. I'm going to visit my boyfriend and spend time with him and his brother when they really need to see me."

"Do Dad and Papa know you're leaving?"

"Who do you think got the plane ticket?"

"Ok. Well do they know you're smoking again?"

I glared at her with my hands on my hips "I'm not smoking again. And even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Bullshit. I saw your lighter in your jacket pocket. Not to mention that cigarette butt on the windowsill in the bathroom."

"What? Are you spying on me now?"

"I'm not spying on you. I just notice things. And I know Dad and Papa are going to freak when they find out that you're smoking again."

"Are you going to tattle on me? You know you only do that because you're a little childish suck up." Hanna huffed and I let out a little smirk "Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Aila I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Look out for me? By running to Dad and Papa every time I light up a smoke just so I'll get in trouble?"

"No! I care what you do to yourself. Someone has to."

"Get your of my room and let me finish packing."

Hanna stared at me for a moment, with me staring back at her. She then rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning away to walk out the door.

"Say hi to Cole for me."

"Sure thing."

I looked at my bag and then shoved a few more things into it. Picking the bag up I slung it over my shoulder and then left my room. To tell the truth Hanna and I don't fight like this all the time so I hate it when we do. We're normally much closer than this but as of lately it seems like everyone I know has been on edge. I don't think she will actually tell our parents about me smoking. Not unless they suspect something and drag it out of her. But by that time I'll already be in Pennsylvania and they won't be able to do anything about it until I get home.

Dad drove me to the airport and then said goodbye. It was kind of a long goodbye on his part. He had always had a tough time letting me go off on my own anywhere. I got kidnapped as a baby and since then he has been really protective of me. It's sweet at times, but other times it's annoying.

When I was on the plane and comfortable in my seat I pulled out my cell phone and opened it. I called Cole but he didn't answer so I had to leave him a message.

"Hei hempeä, it's Ai. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on the plane now and that it will be taking off soon. I can't wait to see you. The last I heard Dusti was supposed to be coming with Bam to pick me up at the airport since I'll be staying with them. I'll call you again before we get to Castle Bam, so meet me there. See you soon hempeä. I lempiä te."

I closed my phone after leaving the message and put it back into my pocket. It wasn't until a little while after the plane took off when I realized something.

"Holy shit! Did I tell him that I love him?"

Neither of us had actually said those words to each other yet, so it really surprised the hell out of me that I was the first one to say it. I wasn't just surprised over that but the fact that I said it at the end of a message I left on his phone. God I hope he doesn't freak out now.

(Hanna's POV)

The front door opened and I heard Dad come in. I looked at the clock and saw the time and then realized just how long he had been gone. If Papa had been the one to drop Aila off at the airport, he would have been home much sooner.

To those who don't know, Aila and I call our father, Ville, Dad and Jussi is given the name Papa. Biologically Aila is Ville's daughter and I am Jussi's daughter, but in every other sense we are true sisters.

It's so weird that Aila is going to America by herself. Usually we all go to America together. But this time is different. Aila is going by herself this time mainly because of Corey being in rehab. She thought that Cole would need to see her now as apposed to next month as originally planned. This kinda sucks because she gets to stay with Dusti and I'll be here in Finland. But on the other hand she'll also have to be around the twins. Aila and I are hardly ever apart and it's been that way since we were babies. Even in school we're together because we're often placed in the same classrooms. This is another reason why it'll be weird with her gone. As much as I would love to have gone with Aila I know now is not the best time for me to be there with her.

No one knows this but Corey and I sort of got into drugs at the same time. He of course chose heroin and I chose coke. I don't know why I do it but I haven't done it in a long time. But if I were around Corey right now it would cause me to want to do some coke. And I really don't want to start up again. I know I get on Aila's case about her smoking and that would make me a bit of a hypocrite. But I don't know why I started doing coke. I hate now that I have but I can't go back and not do it. There's no way I would ever let any one know about it. Especially now that Corey is going through rehab. Everyone seems to be a wreck just because of Corey, so if they found out about me doing coke it would send them over the edge. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I don't want to be the one to cause multiple breakdowns, which is what I think would happen if anyone found out that I got into drugs too. I think the person I'm afraid of hurting the most if they found out is my sister. It would hurt seeing what Dad and Papa would go through too, but it would hurt more seeing how it would affect Aila.

"Hanna! Come on we're going out for dinner!"

Papa calling me from downstairs shook me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock in Aila's empty room where I stood and then I looked toward the door.

"I'll be right down!"

I sat on the bed and took out my cell phone. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, but something told me that I should get this secret off of my chest. And I knew a good person to tell. I just hoped that Corey was allowed his cell phone in rehab.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
by Punk

(Corey's POV)

This place sucks. I feel like a prisoner. I don't want to be here, I want to be home, I want to be with my brothers and my sister. I want my bed, I want my skateboard, and I want my drum sticks. Thank God I'm allowed to have some stuff in this place. They were nice and let me have my cell phone and my laptop. Cole and Chris made sure I had a bunch of my favorite clothes, and they snuck me in a bottle of nail polish and some eyeliner. It's hidden under my mattress right now, how I'm gonna be able to use it without _them_ knowing I have no idea.

They were here earlier, they both looked like hell, and it's all my fault. Ever since we were infants we felt what each other was feeling. We know each other better then anyone else on the planet knows anyone. Hell, we're so connected we chip our nail polish in the same places. There aren't many differences between us. Cole's eyes are a darker blue, he spikes his hair, and he's the pro skater with a steady girlfriend. Although it's Chris who has the skater aura around him, skate shirts and ripped pants, messy hair that curls around his ears and neck, and that bad boy charm of his. He denies it but people often think it's him who's the pro skater, I guess 'cause Cole has a hard time blending into the skater clique, Cole's like our mother, a Goth who can skate. Chris isn't as hardcore as Cole is, he reminds me lot of uncle Bam. He's also a girl crazy flirt, he can't keep a steady girlfriend. And then there's me. The drug addicted fag with a needle in his arm and a dick up his ass.

I won't lie, my boyfriend introduced me to heroin. My addiction started with us shooting up together after sex. He was just so amazing, he did things to my body no girl has ever done, he made me scream till I was hoarse and I was always sore for days afterward. So I did drugs with him. Because I love him that damn much. I miss him the most. I wish he'd come and break me out of here, but of course he can't even get in to see me, let alone get me out of here.

Hanna called me not that long ago. We talked about our addictions, I tried to comfort her. She's was a coke addict, she just didn't get caught. Lucky bitch. I tried hard not to be bitter. In truth I am a little bit. But there's no way I want her to go back down that road and get caught. Cole told me Aila was coming, so I knew Hanna was sad about that. She and Aila are close, almost as close as Cole Chris and I are. We talked for a while. It felt good to talk to someone outside the family for the first time in days, and also to someone who understands what I'm going through.

I'm having withdrawals again. I curl up on my bed and start sobbing as I shake and cough. I bury my face in my pillow to muffle the sounds. There's no way I want that nurse coming back in here. I hate her, I hate this place, and I hate myself. I get dark thoughts in my head and glance down at my shoes. I can't even have fuckin' shoe laces. I glance around and then down to my bed "Corey..." I warn myself as my hand moves down and start ripping off the sheets. I try to stop myself but I just can't. I rip the sheets, and tie them together. Standing on my bed I throw one end over the beam and tie the sheets tightly in a knot around it. By now I'm crying and shaking so hard I can barely see and keep my hands steady as I loop the other end around my neck. I tie it tightly around my neck. " Mom, Dad, Josh, Cole, Chris, Jey, Jacey, I'm so sorry I did this to you guys." And I jump.

(Josh's POV)

The Nurse opens the door to Corey's room and I gasp and run in. The Nurse starts calling for help. Amy nearly faints and slides against the wall holding her pregnant belly. "Is he?" She sobs as I get my brother down. I rip the sheets from his neck and start CPR.

"Corey, don't you fucking do this!" I scream violently trying to get my brother breathing. Finally after what seems like an eternity Corey coughs violently and I pull him into my arms. "Cor, why? Why would you do this?"

"Josh?" He comes too and he starts crying my name in pain and he pulls back and looks at me. "Josh!" He hugs me and I hold him tight. Amy comes over and gets down next to us. She puts her hand through Corey's hand and around at his back. He pulls away and looks at her and then to her stomach. He hugs her and cries into her shoulder. "Amy." He cries over and over. We both hold my brother as that nurse comes back. Corey starts crying harder seeing her.

"He's fine now. You can leave." I tell that nurse and she does which surprises me. Of course this is rehab and not a mental institution. I look at Corey crying and shaking in my arms. "Do you want to leave?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods before burying his face in my chest.

Seeing my brother like this reminds me of my own addiction. Corey was too young to remember it and I thank God every day for that. Rehab didn't work for me ether. I guess maybe it's because of our mother, she never went to rehab, and she had a "I'll get over it by myself in my own time" attitude toward her addictions to heroin and cutting. It must to genetic or something because as soon as everyone left me alone about my addiction after I tried stopping it got just that much easier to quit knowing there wasn't anyone looking over my shoulder. I wasn't so nervous I'd screw up, need a hit and get caught. Maybe that's all Corey needs, just for everyone to back off and let him deal with it himself.

Amy looks at me and I look back. "Let's take him home." She nods agreeing with me. This is one thing I love about Amy; she's always willing to try anything. No matter what people think about us being together, I could never imagine myself with anyone else. I love her so much, and watching her help Corey up as I scramble to pack his stuff, I remember over and over why I fell in love with her in England. She's carefree and serious at the same time. A natural beauty and so kind. She wraps an arm around Corey and he lightly touches her stomach. They share a small smile and she hugs my brother as we leave.

Driving home I know all hell will probably break lose when we get there. Dad most likely won't be happy to see us with Corey, meaning my only hope of keeping him from trying to take Corey back is convincing Mom rehab is only gonna kill her son. I hope I can. Amy reads the look on my face and puts her hand on my knee. She rubs my leg. "It's gonna be okay, Josh. It's gonna be okay." She glances back and smiles. "He's asleep. His withdrawal symptoms must have subsided." I nod and give her a smile. "It really is gonna be okay." I love how she's so convincing.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

By Pippie

(Dusti's POV)

I checked the rear view mirror and then began to back out of the driveway. My dad, Bam, already looked like he was going to have a panic attack sitting there in the passenger seat. It's so God damn annoying the way he acts when I'm driving with him. Even when he shuts up and just sits there he drives me crazy because he's always making faces or quietly mouthing curse words or whatever, making me nervous as hell. He's been that way since I got my learner's permit, which is why I hardly practice with him. I much prefer practicing with my dad, Jimmy.

Dad clutched the back of the seat and yelled at me to stop once Jack showed up behind the car out of nowhere.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Dad! Don't yell at me! I'm nervous enough as it is without you acting like I'm the worst driver ever!"

"You could have run over your brother! Weren't you paying attention?"

"Maybe I wanted to run him over." I muttered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. But, jeeze dad, if Jack can't move out of the way when a car is coming toward him then he's a fucking moron who needs to get run over."

"Don't talk like that about your brother."

"Alright. Dad let me drive because Aila's waiting at the airport. Just be quiet and don't do anything while I'm driving."

"I can't help acting like this. It's hard for me knowing my little girl is learning how to drive already."

"Whatever. Just chill out will ya? It could be much worse any way. Dunn could be teaching me how to drive."

"Oh God don't even joke like that."

"Whatever." I smirked and made sure no one or nothing was in the way before backing out again

Part way to the airport I had to stop and let my dad take the wheel. He was just making me way too nervous and annoying the hell out of me so I decided to give in and let him drive. When we got there I went right up to Aila and gave her a hug. She took her sunglasses off and used them to push back her hair before looking at my dad.

"Bam you look like a bundle of nerves." She smirked "Don't tell me Dusti's driving has gotten worse."

"Oh be quiet Ai." I shoved her playfully "I've been driving so much better lately, especially when I'm driving with Jimmy."

"Yeah ok I have to admit, Dusti, your driving has gotten a lot better." Bam said

"Thanks Dad."

Dad put Aila's bag in the car for her and then we started on our way back to our house with her. On the way there I saw Aila take a lighter out of her pocket and then put it back. I could tell that she wanted to smoke but I didn't say anything. When we got to the house she asked me if Cole had said anything to me about a phone message. She seemed really nervous to see Cole for some reason, which is strange for her. Normally she'll be yakking my ear off telling me all about how much she missed her little hempeä Cole. I didn't know if something was going on between them or whatever it could be, but Aila definitely didn't seem all that excited to see that Cole had beat us there. I wasn't sure if I should ask her what was going on.

Cole came up to us all smiles, and very much happy to see Aila. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms, giving her a big hug and kiss. As he sat her down on her feet neither of them noticed her lighter and a cigarette fall out of her pocket and land on the ground. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but I'm here too."

They looked at me, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Sorry Dusti." Cole said "But I hardly get to see her."

"I hardly get to see her too!"

Dad walked by, grinning at all of us, and headed inside saying he'll put Aila's bag in my room.

"You expect me to not greet my boyfriend?" Aila asked as she nudged the lighter and cigarette behind her with her shoe

"Well no."

We all went inside and up to my bedroom. Cole quietly mentioned to me that he noticed Aila try to hide the fact that she started smoking again, but he didn't feel like worrying about it. I didn't blame him actually, with him having to worry about Corey. Aila and I sat on my bed while Cole sprawled out on his back on the floor. He looked up at us and began talking about Corey, Josh and Amy and everything that's been going on at his house lately. I couldn't help noticing just how bad Cole looked. He definitely wasn't himself since Corey had gone to rehab. He didn't even spike his hair or put eyeliner on today. His eyes didn't even show their typical sparkle. It was no surprise at all that Cole was hurting so much. I think he really needed this visit with Aila, just to try to get a break away from all the drama. I think we all could use a break. I haven't been able to concentrate in school lately and my grades are all ready beginning to suffer for it. I'm just glad school is almost out. But I know things are much worse for Cole and his siblings right now.

We sat in my room talking for a while. We talked about just about everything we could think of. Jimmy came to the door and told me that I had to go to my voice lessons. I had completely forgotten about lessons. I wanted to forget about going to them today just to hang out with Cole and Aila, but I couldn't because I have a concert to prepare for coming up in a couple days. On my way to voice lessons I sat in the car with Jimmy thinking about everything Cole had said to us. Josh and Amy were having a baby, which is really the last thing Uncle Novak and Aunt Jade need to worry about right now. But I just basically blocked it out of my head; like I do any time those two are brought up together. Like my brothers and my dads, my way of dealing with the problems my cousin's girlfriend has caused is to just stay out of it the best we can. Hey it's worked real well for us so far so why change that? As for Aila, I think that she stays out of the whole thing too and just focuses on Cole. I sighed, thinking about Cole. Because when I started thinking about him, I started thinking about Corey. It hurts so much knowing what he's going through and everything he's putting us all through. I'm trying not to think about it all right now because if I keep focusing about all this, then my singing will suck and my teacher will bitch at me, _again._

(Andy's POV)

I pulled my long light brown hair into a pony tail and then picked up the skate deck that was on the counter. I sucked in my lower lip and began to play with my labret stud with my tongue. My labret piercing was only a week old so I was still trying to get used to it. Normally, with as much of a hippie that I am, I wouldn't be into things like piercings. But Dusti talked me into it because she said it would look hot on me. She's the ionly/i reason why I wound up getting it done because I've had a huge crush on her ever since we were in the same classroom in kindergarten. I ask her out all the time and she turns me down all the time saying that she's "flattered" but we're "too good of friends". I never let that hurt me though. It just made me more determine to try to make her my girlfriend.

Instead of taking me home I had one of my co-workers drop me off at Bam and Jimmy's house. I heard through the grapevine that Aila had come from Finland to visit for a little bit so I knew Cole would be there today, making this the best time to give him the new deck. As I got out of the car I pulled the bottoms of my pant legs over the top of my sneakers. My pants were slit in the back, going up to my calves and had hand sewn seams so they wouldn't unravel. I had done that myself to make my own bell bottoms, like I do to all of my pants, except I didn't have any material to add to this pair to make them real bell bottoms. Last year I took a home ec class so I could learn how to sew. I knew that would be a good skill to learn because me and my friends are always ripping our clothes for whatever reason. It's so funny because among all of my friends, all these Goths, skaters and little punks running around I'm the only hippie so I stand out like a sore thumb. Dusti also has a bit of hippie in her, which is kind of rare for the Margera family, but it really comes out the most when she's around me. But none of my friends have ever cared what we were on the outside.

I walked up to the house and saw Cole and Aila sitting on the porch talking. I went up to them but they didn't notice me right away so I stood back and listened to their conversation until I was noticed.

"So did you get my phone message?" Aila asked a little nervously

"Um… actually my mom did."

"Oh…"

"Yeah she thought it was the sweetest thing. She embarrassed me to no end."

"Aww I'm sorry. But just to let you know I really didn't mean to say that last part."

"It's ok I really don't mind. Well except for the part where I got humiliated by my mom in front of my brothers and sister."

"Hey I don't know what phone message you're talking about, but if it embarrassed Cole then that makes my day."

They looked up at me half startled.

"Oh shut up Andrew James."

"Ooh… he said your full first name. You're in for trouble."

"Nah. When he says all of my names I'm in trouble. That was just a small warning." I grinned

"Oh you mean Andrew James Allen Du-"

"Don't finish that. You've already said too much." We all laughed "Hey is Dusti here?"

"No you just missed her. Left for voice lessons a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Well it's not a big deal. I really came here to see Cole."

"Oh yeah? What for?" Cole asked

"Dude I've been saving this aside for you. I was going to wait 'till your birthday to give this to you but I couldn't wait that long."

I gave him the brand new skate deck I brought with me. I secretly had one with a custom design made just for Cole. I knew he was going to love it. Seeing the deck really brightened Cole right up very fast. He told me that if he was gay he would have given me the biggest kiss. But since he's not gay, he gave the kiss to Aila instead. The three of us got to talking and decided to hang out in the tree-top casino. We all liked to hang out up there on days like this. Sometimes we would mess around and "gamble". It was never for money, just for fun, so we couldn't really call it gambling.

As we talked up there we sat down in the corner. Without really thinking about it I casually brought out my pipe and baggy of weed and packed a bowl while Cole and Aila stared at me. Completely out of habit I sat there and hit the bowl while talking to them and I passed the pipe to Cole so he could take a hit. He just glared at me.

"Andy I can't believe you." He shook his head

"What? It's not like you didn't know I smoke. Dusti and I smoke together all the time, sometimes in front of you guys."

"Not only are you sitting there smoking pot in front of me, knowing damn well that my brother went to rehab, but you're actually trying to offer some to me."

"Dude I'm sorry. It was just a habit."

"Maybe if it's such a habit, you should go to rehab." Aila said with kind of a cocky tone

"You can't get addicted to pot." I rolled my eyes

"Says who? Besides you said yourself you smoke it all the time."

"You guys know how I was raised. Alcohol and pot are the only things that my parents aren't bothered by when it comes to drugs. They always let me believe that it was ok as long as I was responsible about it. I've even smoked joints with my dads before! You've known about this for a couple years and never said anything about it before! You're only saying anything about it now because of Corey!"

This started a really bad fight between us. We never fought like this before. I couldn't believe I was there trying to defend how I was raised and my family's beliefs to my very closest friends; especially when they never cared about it before. We were all shouting at each other and saying all kinds of hurtful things. I thought that our friendship was going to be ruined. I had to step back and take a deep breath before I said anything else. I decided to leave before it got any worse but as I was leaving Cole had to try to get the last word.

"Yeah just get the hell out of here you dirtbag hippie! Go get high and talk to some trees or something!"

I turned around and glared at him "Why don't you fall off a ramp and break your neck!"

Everything went silent for a moment before Cole took a swing at me. The next thing I knew, Cole and I were rolling around on the ground fighting, while Aila was shouting at us trying to get us to stop. We had to of been fighting like that for almost five minutes before Bam and Jimmy showed up to pull us apart. They bitched at us for fighting in their yard and I looked at Cole. He looked just as ashamed as I felt. This was so unlike me, so unlike ius/i. The fight just happened so fast that neither of us had time to think. Bam took me home where I had to face my dads. I don't know how to even begin to explain what happened to my dads.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
by Punk

(Cole's POV)  
I can't believe I fought with Andy like that. I sat down the porch steps and just stared at the ground. Aila wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her trying not to cry. Jimmy offered to drive me home but I told him I had to go myself. Aila said she'd go with me and I let her, but I didn't go straight home. I drove up to the park and just sat there for a while. I didn't cry, but I wanted too. Aila stayed quiet and just rubbed my shoulder.  
When we finally got home Jacey, with Jeremey on her heels ran out to meet us. Jacey hugged Aila and then grabbed my hand and lead me inside. "What are you doing?' I walked with her as she pulled me along. I looked back at Jeremey and Aila who were following us.  
"Josh and Amy brought Corey home." Jacey answered. I let go of her hand and ran inside after she said that. "Josh and Amy talking!" She called after me but I didn't care. I ran into the room. Josh looked at me and smirked before answering Dad. I didn't listen to what they were talking about because Amy looked at me and nodded to the stairs. I ran up them and burst into Corey's room.  
Chris was sitting on the bed with him holding him. "Hey Corey." I sat down on the other side of my brother and he looked at me with tears running down his face. Christ and I hugged him and as he cried. I didn't need Chris telling me what happen, I saw the marks on Corey's neck, I had felt the wind knocked out of me earlier that day, now I knew why.  
"I need to see Mark." Corey whispered when he had calmed down some. "Please." Chris and I looked at each other.  
"Mark as in Mark VD?" Chris asked looking at Corey. Mark VD or Mark Von Drachenberg was the son of Kat Von D, a close friend of our families. Mark's parents split up when he was 3 and since then he's been living in LA, San Fran, and Hollywood in California, Helsinki, Finland, Dallas, Texas, and here in West Chester since his Mom travels a lot. Corey nodded and I just about slapped myself for not seeing it. I looked at Christ again and got up. "We'll go see him and see what we can do." Chris and I went downstairs and ran outside. "Mark VD is his boyfriend." Chris shuddered a little as we got into our mom's car.  
"Yeah, I know." I got in and drove down to the apartment where Mark and his mom lived when they were in town. "But then again, it kinda makes sense." Mark was heavy into drugs, which I think is a complete waste because he's a talented tattoo artist like his parents. Chris nodded in agreement as I parked the car and we got out.  
We went up to their apartment and knocked on the door. Not surprisingly Mark answered. Kat was hardly ever home at this hour. I don't know why she works so much, when she's got so much money anyway. "Cole and Chris Novak. What are you two doing here?" Mark asked as he let us in. "Where's Corey?"  
"Corey's pretty messed up, Mark." Chris told him, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"What? Why, is he ok?" Mark looked at us shocked and afraid.  
"He's addicted to heroin, he tried to kill himself in rehab." Chris went on. "We know what's going on between you two." Mark's jaw dropped and his face reddened. Chris grabbed his arm and turned it over, pulling up his sleeve. "You bastard." I grabbed Chris's hand before he could swing at Mark whose bottom lip trembled and he almost began to cry.  
"I'm sorry." he collapsed to the floor on his knees. "I'm sorry. Is Corey ok?" He looked up at us, his brown eyes sparkling with tears.  
I nodded slowly. "He wants to see you."  
"Tonight. Mom's working a double, she'll be gone till noon tomorrow." Mark looked at us.  
I nodded. "We'll bring him down tonight, about midnight." Chris nodded slightly in agreement and we both left.

(Chris's POV)  
I hate sneaking out at night. I always feel like I'm gonna get caught, and it sucks. Cole of course never worries about this sorta thing, he's probably get away with it anyway even if he did get caught. I made sure to feed Nainen, our chocolate lab, extra so she wouldn't bark and wake up Mom and Dad. I was praying a full stomach would keep her curled up asleep on their bed. So anyway, here we are, the Novak boys and Ville Valo's daughter sneaking out in the middle of the night. How the fuck Cole and Aila were so calm and cool about it amazes me. Even Corey was less nervous then me as we got outside.  
"Which car we taking?" Aila whispered to Cole.  
"The lambo. It's the last one Mom and Dad would look for." Cole lead up to Mom's black lambo. We piled in and I held my breath as we pulled out of the driveway and started heading for Mark's apartment. At least Cole is a good driver, we made it to Mark's without any incident.  
As soon we got to his apartment Corey threw open the door and went inside. Mark was waiting for us and threw his arms around Corey before kissing him passionately. I looked away and Cole looked at Aila. That's when I saw the beer cigarettes and tattoo instruments on the table. "Havin a party, MVD?" Cole had seen it too and looked at Mark. Mark nodded.  
"I figured you guys needed to loosen up." He grabbed a beer and threw himself down in a chair. He took out one of his cigarettes and light up. We all looked at each other. "Come on, don't be pussies." That got Cole going, but not in the direction I thought it would. He grabbed a beer and opened it, taking a few gulps before examining the tattoo paraphernalia. Aila proceed to get out her cigarettes and light up. I looked at Corey for a moment. Corey looked at me and then walked over to the table, grabbed a beer and sat in Mark's lap, taking one his cigarette out of him mouth and taking a hit. "I got harder stuff for later, babe." Mark kissed Corey's cheek.  
I sighed and took a beer. I looked at Cole who already had his shirt off and was proceeding to fuck around with the tattoo supplies. Aila was grinning and smoking, hanging onto Cole and her already skimpy attire was growing shorter. I shook my head, it was going to be one long fucking night that I probably wouldn't remember.  
I groaned rolling over. From the light pouring into the room and making my pounding headache worse I figured it was morning. I quickly realized I was on the floor, probably having passed out amidst the empty beer bottles and cigarette butts. Thankfully I was still wearing my clothes, but the pounding ache in my lip and the top of my ear spoke for me. "Hey, who the hell convinced me to pierce my lip and my ear again!" I yelled. Cole looked up from his position on the couch, the blanket and moaning from under him made me realize he and Aila had done more then smoke drink and mark their bodies. "That's so wrong." I mumble to myself. I got up slowly and looked around, Mark and Corey were probably in Mark's room, and I quickly headed for the bathroom, not wanting to see anymore of my brother and his girl. Once I was in the bathroom I checked my body for anything else I might have done while I was drunk. I found a heartagram tattoo on the inside of my right wrist, besides that, and the new lip ring off center on the left side and the second hole in my left ear I was clean. I sighed in relief, washing my face and thanking God I didn't have too bad of a hangover.  
When I came out Cole and Aila were almost entirely dressed. "So what did you guys do to yourself?" I asked holding up my wrist. Cole pulled his jeans down lower and exposed the famous Margera-Valo tattoo. Aila held up her shirt to show she had it too. They turned around and showed off the heartagram tats on their right shoulders. Under Cole's was written Aila's name, and under Aila's was written Cole's name. They both also sported a left side lip ring, as well a left eyebrow ring. I shook my head. "Well that's great. Pretty soon you'll have to get a tattoo of your baby's name." They both turned red and Cole looked away. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't have used safe sex, Cole Vincent Novak. Wait till mom finds out you aint a virgin."  
Cole looked at me and glared. "I wasn't a virgin long before this night. Aila either." My jaw dropped open. We were supposed to be so connected, so close, now I find out my brother has been having sex without me knowing. I turned away and knocked on Mark's door.  
"Hang on!" Mark yelled. I heard cussing and an "Oh shit I'm bleeding." Now I was pissed. Both my brothers got laid and I only laid the floor. Mark opened the door a little bit later. I smirked, he also had a pieced left lip.  
"What is this? Our drunken club symbol?" I asked him pointing to my lip ring. He smirked and Corey got up and looked at me. "What did you two do to yourselves?" Corey and Mark held up their shirts reveling pierced navels. I tried hard not to laugh. I held up my wrist and they showed me the heartagram on their right upper arms. Corey had Mark's initials in his, and Mark had Corey's in his. I shook my head. "How come y'all got some last night and I didn't!" Corey just shook his head. I groaned.  
"Come on guys, Mom and Dad will kill us if find us missing." Cole motioned for us to leave.  
"Thanks for an awesome night sweetheart." Corey wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, babe." Mark kissed him. They pulled away and we left. I sighed fingering my lip ring on the way home, wondering how I was gonna explain that to Mom and Dad. I reaffirm what I said the night before, I hate sneaking out.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By Pippie

(Jack's POV)

I cringed seeing my dads yell at Dusti. Normally I wouldn't have been real bothered by my sister getting yelled at, but this time was different. What they were yelling at her for wasn't even her fault. Aila had left with Cole and they were gone all night. No one even knew where they went. Dusti wasn't even home at the time when Aila and Cole left so I don't see why my dads decided to yell at her for this. It's such bullshit.

Jordan came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"What's going on?" He signed

I sighed "They're bitching at Dusti over Aila, like it's her fault." I signed back

"What the fuck? How the hell is it Dusti's fault?"

"You've got me."

Jordan and I stood back and watched out dads and sister for a few more minutes. I looked at Jordan and saw that he was focusing on them, trying hard to make sense of the shouts. He mentioned softly that they were loud enough for him to hear them but he couldn't tell what was being said. I shook my head and told him that there was no point in him knowing what was being said since it was all bullshit. He looked at me and sighed.

"This isn't fair. They shouldn't be bitching at Dusti."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

He just sighed and went over to them. I saw him calmly signing to Bam and Jimmy. They looked at him and began to sign back. At first they told him to stay out of it but then he got them to calm down and think about the fairness of the whole thing. I don't know how he always does it, but Jordan has always been able to be the rational one in our family. When we're all fighting, Jordan is the one who gets us to calm down and think through everything. I just wish I knew how he does it.

A few minutes later, after trying to get a hold of them, all five of us decided to split up and look for Cole and Aila. I left with Bam while Jordan and Dusti went with Jimmy. In the car I took out my cell and began to text Jordan and Dusti. Between the three of us we were trying to figure out different places Cole and Aila might be. Bam and I checked one of the skate parks first. (I think he secretly wanted to go there to skate more than look for Cole and Aila. I tried not to laugh when he suggested really fast that we should go there.) I took a quick break from text-ing and tried to call Cole. It went straight to his voice mail so I hung up.

When we got to the skate park, Bam got out of the car and automatically got his board out of the backseat. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What?" He asked innocently

We looked around for a few minutes and asked people if they saw Cole and Aila. Of course they hadn't been there. The next thing I knew, Bam had decided to take advantage of our time there and started skating one of the ramps. Whatever. I guess he has to have his skating time. Sometimes he acts more like a kid rather than a parent. Sometimes that's not so bad, but at times like this when we need to be serious I'd rather have more "parent Bam" than "kid Bam". Could be worse I guess.

(Jordan's POV)

I rolled my eyes when I saw Jack's text.

_We're at the skate park. Dad decided to skate a little._

That's just great. Who knows how long they'll be there? When dad starts skating he just gets in a zone and it's hard to get him out of that zone. We continued to search for Cole and Aila anyway. After a little while I looked up and out the window. A couple cars ahead of us was Cole's car. I pointed out the window.

"Look!"

"Yeah that's them alright." Said Jimmy

We began to follow Cole's car; Jimmy moved closer and got right on Cole's bumper. I could see Cole look back at us and then he quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone else in the car looked like they were trembling. I almost laughed at the sight of Chris, Corey and Aila try to duck down in their seats. Jimmy got out of the car and went over to Cole's door, motioning him to get out of the car. The two of them stood there talking. (Well Jimmy did most of the talking and Cole did a lot of nodding) About a minute later they both got back into the cars and Jimmy called Bam.

Pretty soon we were all back at the house, my cousins and Aila included. My dad looked really upset as they walked them inside. They didn't waste any time before they began yelling at the four of them. Dusti, Jack and I stood back and watched it all unfold. I don't think I've ever seen my dads so upset at the same time before.

"You kids are 16 and 15 years old! You are no where near old enough to go out partying all night, especially without letting anyone know where you are!" Jimmy shouted, causing them to cower

"Not only were you drinking and who knows what else you were doing, but you all got pierced and tattooed without your parents' permission! And who knows if the equipment that was used was even properly sterilized first?" Bam looked at them "But that part we'll leave for your parents to deal with."

"But Uncle…" Chris started to say

Jimmy cut him off "As if that wasn't bad enough, you guys had Aila with you. We had no idea where you all had gone and of course you neglected to call anyone to let them know you were safe."

"If anything happened to Aila, _we_" Bam motioned to Jimmy and himself "would have been held responsible for it since she's in our care while she's here. And you all know how protective Ville is of her!" He pointed a finger at them

"We're sorry…" Cole said with wide eyes

"You're damn right you better be sorry!" Jimmy shouted

"Now, boys, we're calling your parents. I'm sure they won't be very pleased at all to hear about this."

"Uncle Bam! You can't!" Corey pleaded

"Can and will. And as for you Aila, I think it's best that you stay in this house for the rest of your visit."

"But Bam!"

"No buts, Aila. It's for the best." Jimmy stated

"Now Aila, you and Dusti go upstairs to her room for a little while. Boys, you stay put while we talk to your parents."

My cousins groaned at the same time as Bam and Jimmy got their cell phones out. Dusti took Aila upstairs, with Aila muttering under her breath in Finnish the whole way. Jimmy looked toward me and Jack.

"You two go upstairs too. No reason for you two to be down here."

Jack groaned and mumbled something about us never getting to see the best parts as we headed upstairs to our room. I shook my head as we went into the room. I just knew that things were going to get much worse once Aunt Jade and Uncle Novak showed up.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

by punk

(Corey's POV)

Cole paced the floor angrily, mumbling cusses to himself in Finnish. Bam eventually told him to stop cussing, but Cole being the stubborn son of a bitch he is started cussing in French instead. Chris just stood in the corner, shaking so bad I kept wondering if he'd just pass out. I cross my arms and stood quietly thinking about my night with Mark.

When Mom and Dad came in Cole ran over to them, Chris just about fainted, and I stood where I was. Dad looked madder then hell. The look on his face caused Chris, the empathic emotional one he is, to whimper. "Cole Vincent, Christopher Ryan, and Corey Benjamen. I cannot believe you three!" Mom screamed. I knew she was going to be super pissed before she got here. Tattoos, piercings and drinking usually don't bother her much but since we're all underage and weren't responsible at all when we were doing that stuff and having it done, she was pissed. She was probably the maddest at the fact we snuck out, and that we smelled like cigarettes and pot. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Just when I was thinking we might get off easy, Cole opens his big bitchy mouth. "Mom I'm almost 17. When you were my age you were pregnant, screwing a guy 6 years older then you, and a recovering addict. I don't do that shit. So I think I'm well within my right to go out and party with my girl once and a while!" I shook my head, and Chris sank down to the floor. We knew what was coming but Cole obviously didn't. Mom had been holding Dad back, but given Mom is 5'2 and 130 pounds, and Dad is 5'7 and 170 pounds, she couldn't stop him from pushing her out of the way and slapping the fuck out of Cole. She did get in and pull him off though.

"Don't you fucking ever talk to your mother like that!" Dad yelled, his face was redder then the streaks Jacey put in her hair at one time. Mom took one look at Dad and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He stepped back. I'm always amazed at how Mom can really stand up to Dad. Even if he has hit her once or twice. He got it good afterward though.

"What the fuck have I told you about fucking hitting our kids!" Now Mom was royally pissed off, and not just at us. "They went out and partied all night, that's no reason to fucking hit 'em, especially when we did the same God damn thing!" Dad looked at Mom with that look of his that makes Chris and Jacey cry. I looked over and saw indeed that Chris was silently bawling into his knees. Dad turned around and stormed outside. Mom sighed softly, keeping her composure. She turned to Cole who was holding his face and fighting back stinging tears. She looked at him and told him to go out to his car. Cole nodded to her and left out the back. Chris got up wiping his eyes and followed Cole.

"Mom?" She went over to me. "Mom, I'm sorry about what we did." I don't really know if I was really sorry, but I felt the need to apologize to my mother.

"Shh. Don't apologize right now." She met my eyes. "You didn't do heroin last night?" I shook my head. It was true. Mark had shot up before we had sex, and offered to me, but I just couldn't do it. "Go home with your brothers. Dad and I will be home...hopefully soon." I nodded and followed Cole and Chris outside.

(Jeremey's POV)

Josh told Jacey and Me that Aila Cole Chris and Corey had snuck out and spent the night with MVD, who happened to be the boyfriend Corey was hiding. Chris had told him before they left. I really wasn't that surprised that they snuck out. How they came back though did.

Jacey ran to them and hugged all three of them before pulling back and checking out what they had done to themselves. She knew they were all upset, and we knew Dad had probably blown up. Somehow, no matter what, it always seems that when Mom and Dad gets mad at us, Mom winds up getting mad at Dad as well.

I went into the living room and my brothers and sister followed. Josh and Amy were sitting curled up together on the couch. "Josh you gotta check out the awesome heartagram tattoos they all got." I said rather sarcastically. My brothers showed off their tats and Josh smirked.

"Nice lip rings guys." Amy remarked smirking at my brothers. "I'm a little bit jealous. Dad would have killed me if I had ever pulled something like that when I was your age."

"Yeah, well, you flew to England the day you turned 21." Josh looked at me with a smirk. "Oh and didja find out if I'm having a niece or nephew yet?" They shook their heads and I sighed stupidly. My sibs and I had a bet over what their baby was gonna be. Jacey Chris and Corey all thought it was a girl. Cole and I were holding out for a boy.

Then we heard the door slam sharply. Jacey jumped and grabbed Cole hiding behind him. Chris and Corey pushed me behind them and Josh stood up pulling Amy up and holding her behind him. My older brothers all faced my Dad who looked like he had been madder than hell but was now somewhat calm. Mom came in and fished around for aspirin. "Just go upstairs baby." We all moved out of the way as dad went to his room tiredly. "By the way." Mom said as she passed up. "You three are grounded for a week, Corey you aren't allowed near Mark Von D, and Cole, you're only allowed to see Aila at Bam and Jimmy's, and not in Dusti's room either." She followed Dad upstairs to their room.

Corey's jaw dropped and he stood there absolutely stunned. He actually had to have Jacey help him sit down. Cole started cussing angrily. Cole was Mom's "favorite" so to speak, so this was an absolute shock to him. Chris just shook his head and sighed. Chris is a good kid even though he won't admit it, and often he gets dragged into this shit by Cole and Corey. I smirked a little bit. I was jealous my brothers went out and had such a fuckin good time, more so because I'm only 6 months younger then them, and only a month younger then Aila. I'm still jealous even though they're grounded for a week. Sometimes being the youngest Novak boy is so un-fucking-fair.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

By Pippie

(Aila's POV)

I lifted my shirt and sighed as I looked at my new tattoo. I was already regretting it and I had just got it the night before. I had planned on getting a tattoo when I was older but the last thing I wanted was a tattoo that my father has. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad's tattoos. Just not on me. Not only was I regretting it because my dad has it on his body, but I plan on having kids one day. When I become pregnant this tattoo will get all stretched out and really ugly looking. It just wouldn't be worth it to me. Another thing that caused me to regret it was the fact that I highly doubt that Mark even sterilized or changed the needles when he tattooed us. Alcohol and tattoo equipment do not mix. As soon as I am able to I am getting this tattoo removed. I might even let my lip piercing close up as well. That's only because I think I would get sick of it after a while.

Dusti came into the room and I put my shirt down. She sat on her bed and looked at me with a slight frown. (It wasn't a frown because she was upset or disappointed or anything. Her lips just end to curve down like Bam's lips do.)

"How's the tat?"

"Sore." I grumbled

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. As I hung my head down low I began to explain to her about all my regrets from the night before. I'm much smarter and usually much more responsible than my actions from last night would show, and Dusti knows this about me. She knows that I normally don't enjoy drinking and that I normally will speak up when I feel something is wrong. She also knows that there are times when I'm around Cole and I just allow him to make the decisions for both of us. I hate that I get that way around him but I never been in a real serious relationship like this before and I don't want Cole to wind up breaking my heart. I know it sounds foolish but I can't help it. I looked up at Dusti with tears nearly in my eyes.

"Dusti can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course you can. You're my best friend."

I looked down and took a breath "I'm not a virgin anymore. I haven't been for a while now."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened.

I nodded my head "The truth is… I didn't really want to have sex the first time me and Cole did it. I wasn't truly ready for it. I still don't think I'm ready for it even though we've slept together a few times."

"Why did you do it then if you knew you weren't ready for it?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." I sniffed as tears began to fall "I did it only to please Cole. At the time I thought that if he knew I wasn't ready for sex he would break up with me and go find someone who was."

"Ai you should know he isn't like that. He would have understood if you told him."

"I know… but at the time I… I was scared." I wiped tears away and looked at her in the eyes "Please don't say anything to Cole about this."

She placed a hand on my leg "I promise I won't tell. Only if you promise to talk to him."

"I'll talk to him. I just don't know when I'll do it."

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. Right then I was worried about so many things. What if the needle from the tattoo gave me a disease? What if I got something from having unprotected sex with Cole? And worse of all, what if Cole got me pregnant? And then I began to think further about the last worry. If I did get pregnant what would I do? How would Cole react? How would out parents react? If I chose to keep the baby would I have Cole involved in raising it? Would he even want to be involved? How and where would we take care of the baby? Too many worries went through my mind, and they were giving me a headache. I just hope that I am only worrying over nothing.

(Hanna's POV)

Aila and I talked on the phone for hours. She told me everything that happened there and had me promise her that I would not say a single word about it to our dads. I felt so bad for her as she was telling me everything. She sounded so sad and scared as she spoke. I wished that I could have given her a hug but that hug was going to have to wait until she got home. After hearing everything that had happened; Cole and Andy's fight, Corey trying to kill himself, the wild night Aila, the Novak triplets and Mark Von D had together, and everything that Aila was worrying about, I didn't know what to do.

I suddenly felt so stressed out. I began to rub the side of my nose, feeling like I needed a fix. I tried talking myself out of it but it was so hard. Right away I began searching my room for my stash of coke. I had a small stash for a while, not really thinking that I would actually do it, but I kept it for "just in case".

I found my stash and tray and quickly made two lines. The next thing I knew I had snorted one line and I was about to snort the second. That's when Papa walked into the room. He irately grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up onto my feet. That's when he began yelling at me. I could tell he wanted to hit me a couple times but he used a lot of restraint in holding his hands down. Dad, hearing Papa shout at me, came into the room. He didn't have to ask what was going on because he saw my coke tray and baggy right away. His eyes grew large and he began screaming right along with Papa. With both of them screaming furiously at me, I didn't know what to do. The only thing that I could do right then was burst into tears.

It is now two days later. No reason for me to discuss what happened in those two days since they were spent mostly in silence between me and my parents. My parents spoke but not a whole lot to me. Mainly they spoke about me. But that was two days ago, and I'm done talking about that part. Dad had gone to pick Aila up from the airport. I sat on the front porch waiting for them to return while Papa watched me from inside the house. He had to make sure that I wasn't going to take off somewhere since I wasn't allowed to leave the front yard like some toddler. Let me just tell you this much: my dads aren't mad at me any more; they're just disappointed. And that hurts a lot; especially since they're hardly speaking to me.

I sat there with my head in my hands and a pout on my face. My eyes were turned down to the cement sidewalk in front of me and they were beginning to burn. I knew that as soon as I saw Aila I was going to cry. I was so fucking ashamed of myself, not only for doing coke again but for finally getting caught for it. Dad pulled up and parked the car. I looked up when Aila got out and began to walk toward me. I stood up and tears began to roll down my face.

"Aila…" I choked on my own tears

"What's the matter?" She asked a little startled as she hugged me

I sniffed and clung tightly to her "Aila I'm in so much trouble…"

She patted my back and pulled away. She wiped my tears away and took me by the hand.

"Come on. We'll talk about it in my room."

I felt so grateful right then that I have a sister like her whom I'm so close with. I knew that she would be on my side and help me through this.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
by Punk

(Jacey's POV)  
I hate how quiet the house has been lately. School was finishing up now and there is nothing to do around here anymore. Cole and Corey spend most of their time in their rooms these days, well Cole divides his time between his room and skating and Chris is working more and more. Jeremey is never around either, he always comes up with some excuse to not come home till late. Josh and Amy went back to England for awhile. They promised to come back once the baby is born, but of course that's not for another three months. And Mom and Dad rarely talk to any of us or themselves. It's the first time in my life I've felt so alone.

I went upstairs to my room right after I got home from school. As I passed Corey's room I heard crying. I knocked on the door wondering what was going on. "Cor?"

"Go away Jacey." He sniffed and cried some more. I opened the door and went in, sitting down next to him.  
"Corey what's wrong?" He shook his head and curled up tighter crying into his knees. "Corey please." I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Mark had to go back to CA." He sobbed. "We didn't even get to say goodbye." I held him tighter and let him cry.  
"I'm sorry Corey." I just sat there holding him until he stopped crying. I pulled back and looked at him. "He'll be back, won't he?  
Corey shook his head slightly. He brushed his dark locks out of his face. "I don't know." He let his arm fall limp at his side and I saw the fresh needle marks.  
"Corey, you aren't shooting up again are you?" I made him look me in the eye. Corey did look at me, and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Jacey. I'm so sorry." He looked away and so did I. "I'm trying to stop. But slowly. It's so hard. You just don't understand."  
"I guess I don't." I got up and left the room. I went into my own room and locked the door. I collapsed on the bed and started crying. I hated the shit that was going on right now. I hated all the drama. I just wanted it all to stop. Something shiny caught my eye. I realized it was the razor I broke a few days ago. I don't know why I saved it. Maybe now I do.

I picked it up and held it. It felt so warm, so smooth. I brushed it against my thigh and gasped a little when it cut my skin. I looked down at the line of blood and my jaw quivered. It felt good. Too good. Before I knew what I was doing I had made little cuts on my left arm. I stared down at the blood that trickled from my arm and smiled.

I didn't mean too, it just happened. But once I did I felt guilty. I quickly threw on an old sweatshirt and hunted threw my dresser for long sleeves and arm warmers. I started crying again. Why was this happening to me?

(Josh's POV)  
I hung up my phone after talking to Jacey and sighed sinking deeper into my chair. All five of my siblings were depressed in some way. Great. Just perfectly wonderfully great.

"What's wrong, baby?" Amy came over to me and sat down on my lap. She kissed me softly. "Baby?"

I sighed. "Jacey started cutting, Jey isn't coming home, Corey shooting up again, Chris works all the time and Cole is just plain depressed."  
Amy sighed and kissed me again. "I'm sorry, Josh. Do you want to just pack up now and move?"

I shook my head and kissed her. "No babe, I don't want to put that much stress on you while you're pregnant."  
Amy laughed softly and kissed my cheek. "Little late for that, baby." She got up. "I'm gonna start dinner." I nodded and curled up on the couch.  
I fall asleep after a while but was awaken by Amy crying. "Amy?" I got up and went to find her. She was sitting on the floor crying. I sat down next to her and took her in my arms. "Baby what's wrong?" I looked at her. "Is it the baby?" She nodded and squeezed my hand cringing and sobbing. "Oh God." I held her close to me and got up. I basically carried her out to the car and drove to the hospital.

They put us in a room and I just sat there holding my wife's hand. I didn't hear half of what the doctor said but I knew it wasn't good. I've never prayed or cried so much in my life as I did in the two hours before my son was born. Amy's water broke not long after the doctor left. She dilated quickly and before long she was focused to push.

"Josh I don't want to do this." She sobbed and I cried with her. "I want our baby to be healthy." I smoothed her blonde hair out of her eyes and buried my face in her shoulder.  
"Amy you gotta push." I held her as she did. "You're doing okay baby." I tried to comfort her and stop crying. She cried out and pushed again. I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. We hear a weak cry and the doctor brought our son to us. "Amy look." Amy looked up and gasped happily. "He's ok." I kissed her. "He's ok."

It's been a week and little Aiden Michael Novak is strong and healthy. He still has to stay in the hospital for a little while longer, but his heart and lungs are strong. He's going to be fine.

"He's perfect. And he looks just like you." Amy looked at me and then smiled at our son in her arms. "We're all gonna be ok." I nodded kissing her and Aiden before getting my phone and calling our parents.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

By Pippie

(Dusti's POV)

I sat on a stool at the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine. I had a towel around my neck having just bleached my hair. Jack walked by me nonchalantly eating an apple and then he froze, nearly choking on the bite he just took. He turned around and went up to me with wide eyes.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Y-your hair!"

"You want my hair?"

He shook his head "No… your hair is so… so… _white_."

"Yeah? So?"

"It used to be really dark."

"Um, yeah that's what happens when you bleach your hair."

"Why did you bleach your hair?"

"Why are you such a little dork? Get out of here."

I shoved him away and then went over to the sink to wash out my hair. As I was drying it my dads came into the room. They were in the middle of a conversation so I made it seem as though I wasn't listening. From what I got from their conversation, I think they were talking about the possibility of my dad, Jimmy, becoming pregnant again. I had no idea they even thought about having more kids. They continued their conversation until they noticed me and my hair. They did a double take and their eyes widened just like Jack's did.

"What happened to your dark hair?" Bam asked, stunned

"You had all this beautiful dark brown hair and then you ruined it with bleach! What's the matter with you?" Asked Jimmy, just as shocked as Bam

I rolled my eyes "Why is everyone so surprised that I bleached my hair? It's not going to stay white like this. I'm adding color to it."

"Which color?" Bam asked, sounding a little scared

"Blue and purple. I got the dye already."

"Why are you dying your hair blue and purple?" Jimmy asked

"Why not?" I shrugged "Oh I'm going over to Andy's house. I should be back on time for dinner."

"Um… alright. Just call if you need anything."

"I will."

As I left I could feel Bam and Jimmy staring at my hair. I didn't think that me doing my hair would be so shocking to them. It's kind of funny.

It felt so good to spend time with Andy, just the two of us. Whenever things get really crazy around here, Andy has always been able to help me relax and forget everything. We sat on his living room couch talking and smoking a joint together. I told him about how my dads freaked out when they saw my hair and we both laughed. Andy said how he would have liked to be there to see that. As we sat there talking, we got a little cozy. He held his arm around me and pulled me closer. That's when he kissed me. I have to tell you, I almost wasn't expecting it to happen. But it felt so right.

(Andy's POV)

I couldn't believe that I was kissing one of my best friends and I wasn't even nervous about it. I couldn't believe even more that I had taken so long to even kiss Dusti since I've wanted to kiss her for such a long time. I know now that the next time I ask her out I'll have a better chance of her not saying 'no'. In a way I thought that she was going to pull away from me when I first did it, but she didn't. It was like she was waiting for it.

I'm glad that my parents weren't home when me and Dusti started making out on the couch. That would have been so awkward if my naked dads came out into the living room right in the middle of it. But almost as quickly as it started, our make out session came to an end. Dusti sat up and straightened her clothes out and then looked out the picture window across the room.

"Oh dude. It's my cousin!" She shrieked

"What?" I brushed my hair out with my fingers

"Jeremey's here! What the hell?"

Jeremey knocked on the door as he stood on the front porch. I got up and answered the door, allowing him to come in. He had a backpack in his hand and explained to us that he had run away. At first I thought he was going to ask me if he could hide out at my house for a while but he just asked if he could borrow one of my sweatshirts. While I was talking to Jeremey about why he was running away and where he had planned on going, Dusti had got a call. She jumped up, still with her phone up to her ear, and the look on her face looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Ho.ly FUCK!" She shouted, nearly dropping her phone

"What's the matter, Dust?" I asked as I went up to her

She quickly hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She looked right at me in the eyes and began shaking. I held my hands on her shoulders to steady her as best that I could.

"Dusti what's the matter? Tell me what happened."

She looked at me and then over at Jeremey "Hanna called… she said… she told me…"

"What did she say?" Asked Jeremey

"Aila had an abortion."

Jeremey and I both dropped our jaws. No one had any idea that Aila was even pregnant so this was a big shock to us all. Dusti told us everything that Hanna told her over the phone. It turns out that Aila told Ville and Jussi that she was pregnant and they freaked out. She was really scared to have the baby and her dads practically forced her to go and get an abortion. This was completely insane. The three of us just stood in shock for a little bit.

How could anyone even _think_ about having an abortion? I understand that Aila had to of been scared shitless but… wow. I really had no idea that she would be the type to do something like this, especially since she has said how she wants kids one day. After everything that's happened lately, _this_ was the biggest shocker of them all.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
by punk

(Jeremey's POV)  
I dropped to the floor once Dusti told us what happen. I took a shaking breath and started to hyperventilate. Andy grabbed me and Dusti held my shoulders, trying to help me breathe better. "How..."I gasped for breath over and over. "How do we tell." I gasped more, Dusti told me not to speak and just focus on breathing but my throat locked up. "Te-tell Cole." I started to catch my breath. Dusti shook her head. I caught my breath and sighed burying my head into my knees.

How was I supposed to tell my brother that his girlfriend killed their baby? More so the man he looked up to just about forced her. My siblings and I are really pro-life, we get it from our parents, especially our mom. Mom will have a lot to say about this if Cole doesn't. Ville and Jussi should be happy they live in Finland.

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I knew I couldn't run away now. I headed home trying to keep my composure. Mom was the only one home when I got there. "Jey, where have you been?" I looked up at her and told her I was planning to run away. Mom said getting that sad look on her face. "Oh Jey. I'm sorry things have been so fucked up lately." She reached out to hug me but I pulled away.

"Mom, it's about to get a whole hell of a lot worse." She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Mom, Aila got pregnant by Cole." She gasped. "But...Mom she had an abortion."

Her jaw dropped and she could only manage a murmur. "Why?" I told her what Dusti had told us and she basically stood their in shock. "Cole doesn't know, does he?" I shook my head and looked away.

Dad came in just then and things went from bad to worse. Mom had called Ville by now and started bitching at him. She started yelling things like "You had no right to kill my grandchild." and "I don't care if it was your daughter's body, it was still my son's child." And then Dad got into it and basically it ended with Dad storming out and Mom upstairs in their room crying.

She came down a little while later after she'd calm down. "Josh called me. You have a nephew. Aiden Michael." I nodded. Happy for the child of one brother and mourning the loss of another's. The door open and shut just then. Chris followed by Jacey and Corey came in.

"Hey Jey, Hey Mom." Jacey looked at us and her face clouded. "What's wrong guys?" We told them and Jacey had to sit down. Chris looked down and put his face in his hands. Corey shook his head and looked away kicking an imaginary opponent.  
"Hey guys. Why is Dad sitting on the ramp smoking? Did Josh and Amy have their baby?" Cole started just as he came in the door. We all looked up at him and I slowly nodded.

"Aiden Michael."  
Cole grinned and then stopped. "So why does everyone look like someone just died? Oh God is Amy okay?" His face filled with worry.  
"Amy's fine sweetie. But maybe you should sit down." Mom told Cole gently. Cole looked confused and look a seat between Chris and Corey.  
"Did something happen? Is Aila okay?" Cole was growing pale.  
"Baby. Aila had an abortion." Mom broke the news straight to him.  
"What!" Cole stood up and Chris and Corey sprang up and gently tried to push him down. He shrugged them off. "She killed my baby!" He'd gone from apple to red as hot tears sprung from his eyes. "She killed our baby." He collapsed and started crying. Mom got down and held him. I looked away as she told him the rest.

(Cole's POV)  
My girlfriend killed our baby. My girlfriend, the girl I've known for all her life, killed our baby. And Ville practically pushed her onto the table. I sobbed blindly shaking off my mom. I got up on shaking leg and ran blindly out of the house to my car. I got in and pulled out of the driveway, my brothers trying to stop me.

I shouldn't be driving. But I was, tears streaming out of my eyes so fast I couldn't see straight. But I didn't care. All I could think was that Aila killed my baby without even telling me. How could she do that to me? And Ville and Jussi, they've known me my whole life and they killed my child. I was crying so hard I didn't see the truck but I felt it smack into me. My last thought before giving in to blackness was that at least I'd get to meet my baby.

The soft buzzing of machinery awakened me. Well not really, because in all honesty I wasn't really awake. I could just barely open my eyes but it hurt too much keep them opened. I couldn't feel anything, and I was wondering if it was still there at all. I prayed it was because the last thing I'd want is to live the rest of my life with something missing. Hell I didn't want to live.

"Cole? Cole it's Jacey." I opened my eyes briefly again. I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat.  
"Don't worry dude, you're intact." It was Chris. He came over and I guess he grabbed my hand but I couldn't feel it. I closed my eyes again.

"Cole!" Corey shouted. I could hear movement and crying but I couldn't open my eyes. My chest started feeling heavy and a white light appeared in front of me. I looked down and around me. I was crying again and I just walked toward the light.

I knew I had died once I saw a blonde woman in white holding a baby in her arms. She looked just like my mom and I knew at once who she was. My aunt Briana. She was my mom's stillborn twin. "Hi Cole." She said softly holding the baby in one arm and stroking my hair back with the other. She looked down at the baby. "You want to hold her?"  
I nodded and held my arms out. She placed my daughter into them and hugged me. "I'm home."


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

By Pippie

(Jack's POV)

Cole's funeral was an intimate one; just family and close friends. A few people from school; students a couple teachers and the principal, showed up as well. All of whom really admired and thought a lot of Cole. Jordan and I had the job of greeting and seating people. It was so hard for me to get the words out to tell people who came in "Thanks for coming." And "I'll help you to your seat." Both should have been such easy phrases for me to say, but speaking at that moment was a really difficult thing to do.

I glanced toward the front of the room where Cole's casket was and then I had to quickly look away. I looked down at myself and pretended to fuss with my suit jacket. I admit that I'm like my dad, Bam, when it comes to dressing up. Normally I would be so uncomfortable and picking at my clothes the whole time, but today I was in such a daze I hardly noticed what I was wearing. My dads could have made me wear a dress made out of a potato sack, clown shoes and a Mexican wrestler's mask and I wouldn't have been phased by it.

Jordan stood by the door with his hand on the frame and his head down. He looked so sad I almost couldn't bear looking at him. I looked at his suit and then down at mine. This was one of the rare occasions where the two of us were dressed alike. It made it seem even weirder to me when I saw that Chris and Corey iweren't/i dressed alike. As they walked by I watched them closely. They appeared as though it was the hardest thing in the world for them to set foot in the building. They both kept their heads down and they shook. Their faces were pale and streaked with tears. There were even dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep. I knew that out of everyone here, Cole's death was hitting them the worst. I couldn't and didn't want to imagine what it would be like to lose Jordan. I think that when Jordan does go one day I won't be far behind him. Even once we have our own lives one day it would be too hard for me to live without my twin. Jordan has even told me that he'd "die first" so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing me, and then he'd add "Don't make me wait long for you when I'm in heaven."

I sighed and felt my lip begin to quiver. Jimmy placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He nodded his head and put an arm around by back. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered to me saying that it would be alright. No actual tears came out but I felt them in my eyes. The tears weren't going to come out as long as my dad held me. I glanced over at Jordan and saw that Bam was holding onto him as well. Except for the different parents in place, and the mole on my chin, Jordan and I looked exactly like a mirrored image right then. We all pulled apart to see our Finnish friends come in.

Right away the mood of the room changed. My cousins went over to Ville and Jussi and began bitching at them and blaming them for Cole's death. Jeremey pointed a finger at Aila and called her a really hurtful name in Finnish. She burst into tears and ran outside. Ville ran after her and Jussi looked like he was about to strike Jeremey across the face. Jussi cursed at him in Finnish and then Uncle Novak stepped in between them to calm them both down. I looked around but I didn't see Aunt Jade anywhere. I guess that once she saw Ville, she took off in the other direction.

(Jordan's POV)

I don't know why but I felt the need to go look for Aunt Jade. I found her outside near the back entrance of the building, sitting on the steps. She looked up at me and scooted over so I could sit down. I sat by her and she rested her head on my shoulder and then she sadly began to sign to me. I had a feeling that this was the most she would be able to communicate with anyone today. She knows three languages, English, Finnish, and sign language, and right now she was only able to "speak" in one language. We sat there for a few minutes talking to each other and then she gave me a hug. I stood up and hooked my arm so she could hold onto it. She stood up slowly and then I escorted her back inside.

When we were inside we saw Ville and Aila. Ville stood behind Aila with his hands on her shoulders. He looked up at Aunt Jade and Aila looked down at her shoes as Jade approached them. I saw Jade and Ville speaking softly to each other. Ville nodded his head and then Jade reached out for a hug. Ville held her close and kissed her on top of her head. I grinned slightly as I saw this. I knew Aunt Jade wasn't going to put any more blame on any one for why Cole died. The sad truth is, Cole died because it was his time to go, and I think that at that moment Aunt Jade was trying to accept that.

Everyone sat down and the funeral began. A few people went up to speak about Cole, but I think it was the hardest seeing Uncle Novak give his little speech. It felt like sharp knives entering my heart when I saw how hard it was for him to hold himself together. A really sweet, heartfelt moment happened when Dusti went up to sing. She sang a stripped-down version of one of Cole's favorite songs while Andy accompanied her on his acoustic guitar. It was funny seeing Andy up there because he seemed so out of his element. I think that this was the most he had ever been dressed up, and surprisingly he looked awesome. Dusti even pulled his hair back into a braid for him, which even I have to admit was a nice touch.

As Dusti sang I looked around at everyone around me. Even my dad, Bam, was crying and it takes a lot for him to cry. Jack put an arm around me and we leaned forward, pressing the sides of our heads together. I put my arm around him and we comforted each other.

Dusti and Andy sat back down and I saw Jimmy pull Dusti over to him. She leaned her head against his chest and began to cry. It was easy to tell that she waited to cry until after she was done singing. I just wish I knew how she managed to keep herself from crying that long. Jimmy grinned a little and told her, jokingly, that her hair was going to make his white shirt turn blue and purple. This caused her to lightly laugh and then she gave him a hug. I don't think it was inappropriate that once in a while that day when he let out a small joke or funny comment, because with all the tears going on we all needed a bit of lighthearted comfort. It really does help to laugh now and then and we all could use a good laugh right now. Hopefully now all the drama is over for a while.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By Punk

(Corey's POV)

I shot another hit and curled up tightly on my bed, crying until there were no more tears in me. Chris Jacey and Jeremey knew I was doing drugs again and they didn't care. Jacey had already attempted suicide, Jeremey ran away, and Chris just stayed in his room. With Cole dead, our connection to each other was already weak, and I felt it slipping away more and more. Josh had moved in with Amy and the baby as soon as the baby was out of the hospital, to help out. But it didn't help. Mom and Dad were slowly getting over Cole's death, but with Jeremey gone, Jacey in the hospital, me on drugs, and Chris fading to nothing, it was getting harder and harder for them.

About two months after Cole's death, we found out Jeremey had committed suicide off the San Francisco bridge. When they pulled his body they found a note that said "I've gone to be with my brother and sister." We found Jacey on her bed, her wrists slit, later that day. They died at the same time. By this time mom and dad were fighting a lot more then normal, Chris wasn't eating, and I was so doped up I don't think I was even there. That basically did it for me. My baby brother and sister were gone, one of my brothers was dead and the other might as well have been, my parents were slipping up, my boyfriend had deserted me.

I grabbed my stash and purposely mixed everything together. I cooked up the most lethal batch I could and injected it all into my vein. It was already taking affect when I tied my sheets around my neck and to the top of my closet. My arm went dead before I did. I started choking and crying. It hurt so badly. My world went dark and I felt like I was on fire...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and shot up. I looked around, everything was different.

"Corey?" The voice next to me sat up.

"Mark!" I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. "But, how, you left me."

"When?" He hugged me back.

"Before Cole died, remember, your Mom took you back to California. Wait, I was dying, how am I here?" I looked around. "Where are we?"

Mark tried to calm me down. "We are in our bed, in our bedroom, in our house. Cole is in Finland with Aila with their son and their newborn baby. And I haven't been to Cali with Mom since I was 17."

"Huh? But I'm 16. Or I was. How old are we? Cole's alive? Jacey? Jeremey? Chris? My parents?"

"You're 24, baby. We've been married since you were 18. We have an adopted daughter, Katherine Jay, and a son by a surrogate, Aaron Benjamen. Your parents are in Finland right now, they are there because Cole and Aila were there visiting her dads and she went into labor. Their son is Connor Valo, and the baby is Adam James. Chris is-"

I cut his off as everything came back to me. "Here in Chester with his wife. I remember. I remember. I was dreaming about what would have happened if I had really tried to commit suicide in rehab, instead of just getting clean."

"Daddy? Papi?" I looked over and saw our brown haired, brown eyed six year old daughter, who we adopted from Mexico when she was an infant, walk into our room. "I heard daddy scream." She climbed into our bed and I hugged her.

"Sorry we woke you up, Katy." I kissed her as Mark sang her softly to sleep in Spanish, her first language. I watched her fall asleep and looked over at Mark. He kissed me and took her from me. "Check on Aaron for me." Mark nodded and I curled up in bed again. Feeling a lot better then I did when I was dreaming.

The end


End file.
